Solilokui
by UQ
Summary: —wacana antara aku dan dia yang tak kasat. "Uchiha ada di sekitarmu. Bau mereka begitu lekat pada tubuhmu. Mereka ada dimana-mana, Namikaze muda. Kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan mati," pesannya yang hilang ditelan malam. Petunjuk semakin banyak mereka temukan. Entah sebuah anugerah atau malah petaka.
1. Chapter 1 - Relikui

**A/N:** kenyataannya, saya gak kuat ikut Nanowrimo sekalipun cerita yang akan dibuat sudah disusun masak dari awal sampai akhir. Sebagai pengganti pelampiasan kekecewaan pada diri sendiri, saya buat oneshot yang berkaitan dengan oneshot sebelumnya.

* * *

 **Peringatan** sebelum membaca ff ini gak banyak. Pertama, sudah pasti **AU** dan **OOC**. Kedua, ini tidak fokus pada _romance_ melainkan tentang **persahabatan** —terkait _pairing_ belum ditentukan. Ketiga, sebaiknya intip dulu ff saya yang berjudul **Rejah** , **Fiksasi** , dan **Amatir** untuk mengetahui seluk beluk **"Akatsuki" versi saya**.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Solilokui**

— _wacana antara aku dan dia yang tak kasat_

© UQ

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Di dunia ini, tidak semua yang kasat yang hidup di dunia. Ada beberapa hal yang hanya orang tertentu sajalah yang mampu melihatnya. Dia—mereka—Namikaze, salah satu dari mereka yang dapat melihat hal-hal macam itu. Entah sebuah anugerah atau malah petaka.

Turun temurun, ada setidaknya satu yang mampu melihat ketika yang lainnya sekedar merasa. Hidup mereka dihantui, pula dicaci maki. Namun, mereka merupakan keluarga yang setia, adil, dan heroik. Apapun mereka berikan, lakukan, demi membuktikan kesetiaannya pada penguasa absolut di kerajaan itu sebagai ahli nujum. Akan tetapi, modernisasi mengubah pola pikir masyarakat setempat. Sistem pemerintahan berubah, mereka yang kolot menjadi lebih terbuka, mereka yang dulu percaya kini ingkar dan tertawa. Namikaze telah jatuh dari masa kejayaannya. Di abad 21, ketika semuanya percaya bahwa segala hal bisa dijelaskan secara ilmiah, nama Namikaze hanya menjadi bahan hinaan sehingga mereka tenggelam walau masih mengaku setia.

Jumlah mereka hitungan jari dan bermukim di pelosok Jepang. Akan tetapi, suatu peristiwa gaib membuat mereka hilang serentak, menyisakan satu yang tertidur dalam keranjang di depan pintu asuhan Uzumaki.

Hari berganti minggu, bulan, dan tahun. Anak berambut pirang itu tumbuh menjadi anak kecil yang pendiam. Sorot mata birunya sering kali memandang udara kosong, begitu yang orang lain lihat. Tak jarang, wajahnya pucat, serta sorot matanya menampakkan rasa takut. Orang berkata, mungkin itulah nasib anak-anak terbuang—trauma yang dibawa sejak sekujur tubuhnya masihlah merah. Patutlah ia bersyukur, panti asuhan itu mau menampungnya dan memberi nama: Naruto. Keberadaannya di sana mungkin adalah sebuah anugerah—atau malah malapetaka?

.

.

.

Kehidupan Uzumaki Naruto seperti remaja laki-laki pada umumnya, jika saja dia tidak melihat makhluk-makhluk halus atau mampu mencium bau tak sedap dari tubuh mereka yang terikat dengan ilmu hitam. Sering kali, tanpa sadar saat menonton televisi atau mendapat santunan dari para pejabat, dia melihat asap hitam menguar dari tubuh mereka (dan itu bau). Tak jarang dia tersenyum sinis, sesaat, menertawai mereka yang bisa-bisanya menggunakan hal magis untuk menambah pamor. Di dunia serba modern, ketika orang sepertinya dianggap aneh. Ada yang percaya dan melakukan, untuk dianggap normal dan disukai.

Pahit. Hidup maupun pribadinya. Namun, semua itu tak kasat, sama seperti yang ia lihat setiap harinya.

"Oy, Naruto!" seorang pria bercodet menepuk bahunya.

Naruto yang membuka matanya, sayup-sayup. "Engh," dia bangun dari tidurnya dan mengucek mata.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tidur saat jam pelajarannya Pak Kakashi! Parah, padahal Pak Kakashi selalu baik padamu." Kiba, nama pemuda berambut cokelat itu, menggelengkan kepala.

Naruto meluruskan kakinya di bawah meja. Dia menguap saat tangannya mengusap ubun-ubun, mengacak rambut pirangnya. Pandangannya bergulir ke luar jendela. SMA Konoha merupakan sekolah elit yang pemilik yayasannya merupakan pemilik panti asuhan tempat ia diasuh selama ini. Karena tabiatnya yang sering melamun dan berkata aneh semasa kecil, tak pernah ada satupun yang mau menerimanya—entah dari mana mereka mendengar itu semua. Untuk bertahan hidup, satu-satunya cara yang bisa Naruto lakukan adalah belajar. Pemilik yayasan mereka, Uzumaki, memberikan beasiswa penuh untuk mereka yang berprestasi. Jika bukan karena itu, Naruto sudah didepak sejak ia lulus SMP karena usianya cukup untuk bekerja paruh waktu. Hatake Kakashi merupakan yatim-piatu, sama sepertinya. Usia mereka terpaut tujuh tahun dan mereka telah mengenal lama karena diasuh di panti asuhan yang sama.

"Ini kedua kalinya dalam minggu ini kau tidur di kelas. Wajahmu pucat. Kau kenapa, eh?" sebungkus roti melon dilempar oleh Kiba yang duduk di meja di sebelah Naruto.

Naruto menangkap roti melon itu dan memakannya.

"Kau diapa-apakan Uchiha?"

Naruto tersedak.

"Bukan lah! Ada urusan apa dia denganku," sambar, Naruto.

"Benar, aku dan dia tidak punya masalah." Yang disebut, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang kelas yang kosong.

"Wah, Uchiha. Hai!" dengan santainya, Kiba melambaikan tangan pada Sai, sementara itu Naruto memakan rotinya sambil mengusap tengkuk.

Kata-kata Kiba tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia memang merasa aneh setiap kali Uchiha Sai berada di dekatnya. Dia tidak melihat asap hitam di sekitar tubuhnya atau bau tak sedap, tapi dia merasa ada yang salah dari pemuda Uchiha itu. Dulu, awal semester dua saat mereka kelas satu, tepatnya dua tahun yang lalu, dia mulai merasa ada kejanggalan pada pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Saat teman-temannya mengaku bahwa dialah satu-satunya Uchiha yang bersekolah di SMA Konoha saat itu, Naruto punya pendapat lain. Dia ingat ada satu Uchiha, Zetsu namanya, dan menjadi pusat perhatian karena wajahnya yang rupawan dan sikapnya yang menarik kaum hawa. Naruto tidak mengatakannya dan lebih memilih untuk berpikir bahwa itu semua hanya ada dalam bayangannya. Dia tidak mau lagi merepotkan orang lain dan dikucilkan orang lain karena dirinya berbeda.

"Oy, Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau kemut itu roti!" Kiba meneriakinya.

Lamunan Naruto pecah. Dia segera memakan rotinya dengan buru-buru.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa loh." Sai terkekeh.

"Ya ya, berarti memang Naruto saja yang aneh." Kiba menghela napas, tapi kemudian menepuk tangannya dan berseru, "Oh! Jangan-jangan kau gugup karena kita akan ke tempatnya Sakura!"

"A-apa?!" Naruto tersedak. Dia memukul dadanya, sementara Sai da Kiba saling tatap.

"Ya Tuhan! Aku melewatkan apa saja?!" Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya dia bisa lupa pada hal penting seperti itu. Sampai detik ini, dia tidak ingat apa yang terjadi seharian. Kesambet? Mungkin.

"Jangan lupa lagi, ya. Jam tujuh di stasiun. Kita menginap sampai hari Minggu di tempatnya Ino dan Sakura. Vila-nya Yamanaka."

 _... GILA! MENGINAP!_

Wajah Naruto memerah. Respon telat itu membuat Kiba dan Sai semakin bingung saja. Keduanya saling angkat bahu dan menyerah untuk mencari tahu.

.

.

.

Soal menginap itu nyata. Tepat pukul tujuh kurang lima belas ia tiba di stasiun. Di sana sudah ada Kiba dan Sai yang menunggu membawa tas besar di punggung. Samar-samar, Naruto ingat alasan kenapa mereka merencanakan hal ini. Murid kelas tiga yang jengah persiapan ujian akhir serta tes masuk universitas ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Mereka, kecuali Naruto, merupakan orang-orang kaya alias kaum borjuis. Tapi dia masih belum tahu percakapan lain yang tercipta saat mereka merencanakan ini. Naruto juga tidak ingat agenda apa saja yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini sampai lusa.

"Nah, itu mereka!" tunjuk Sai pada Sakura dan Ino yang berjalan menghampiri.

"Kenapa mereka gak bawa tas?" tanya Naruto.

"Entahlah," jawab Kiba.

"Ayo, mobilnya di sana." Jempol Ino menunjuk ke mobil karavan warna hitam dengan motif bunga Daisy.

"Karavan? Seriusan?" Naruto memijat dahinya.

"Err, Ino tiba-tiba ingin mencoba naik karavan sama-sama, jadi..." dara Haruno itu mencoba menjelaskan, tapi kesulitan untuk membuat saudaranya memiliki alasan yang lebih kuat daripada itu.

"Tidak apa, aku paham." Naruto paham perangai teman-temannya ini.

Tanpa banyak tanya, mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan kota metropolitan itu, menuju desa terpencil tempat vila milik keluarga Yamanaka berada.

Perjalanan itu menghabiskan dua jam. Selama di mobil mereka menonton film dan itu membuat perjalan tidak terasa. Setibanya di vila, barang bawaan mereka langsung diangkut oleh pelayan dan mereka berlima berjalan menuju ruang baca. Ino mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci meja. Sebuah kertas yang menguning, dibukanya dengan hati-hati ketika mereka berlima telah duduk melingkar di atas permadani.

"Kokkuri-san? Kita mau mainan anak SD, eh?" Kiba terbahak. "Sudah keren-keren naik karavan dan kita main ini?"

"Tch. Kau harus tahu, ini dibuat dari sebelum perang dunia. Sakura," Ino menoleh pada Sakura yang menyiapkan lilin. Ketika lilin telah menyala, Ino berjalan mematikan lampu.

"Lihat, ada tulisan tanggalnya di sini yang hanya tampak saat lampu dimatikan. Dan gambar gerbangnya," Ino menunjuk gambar gerbang di antara tulisan _'ya'_ dan _tidak'_.

"Ini bukan dibuat dari tinta merah, melainkan darah," Ino melanjutkan.

"Alah, mengada-ngada. Tapi okelah."

"Kurasa tidak oke," Sai mengedik ke arah Naruto yang memucat. Mata biru itu bergeming, memandangi kertas pemanggil yang telah tergeletak di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Oy, Naruto!"

"Y-ya?"

"Masa begini doang kau takut... atau kau sengaja, eh? Supaya bisa dipanggil olehku melulu?"

"Enak saja!" Naruto membantah, tapi guyon yang dibuat Kiba tidak mampu menepis rasa takut yang ia rasa. Dari kertas itu, ia mendapati aura atau asap hitam. Dia mengiyakan perkataan Ino, dalam hati, bahwa gerbang itu kemungkinan ditulis dengan darah seseorang.

"Ini hanya Kokkuri-san. Arwah yang kita panggil hanya Ko—rubah, ku—anjing, dan ri—rakun. Mereka hanya arwah biasa dan tidak berbahaya, iseng paling-paling. Itu kalau kau percaya arwah. Ilmiahnya, ini hanya karena listrik pada tubuh kita yang terpusat pada koin dan membuatnya seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya. Kau tau hukum gerak, kan? Benda yang tampak diam sebenarnya bergerak. Atau aksi-reaksi. Pasti ada reaksi yang setimpal dari gaya yang—"

"Stop Sai, stop! Aku tidak mau belajar fisika! Kita di sini untuk bersenang-senang." Ino menggeleng keras, membuat rambut poni pirangnya bergoyang.

"E-eh, jangan keras-keras ini. Ikatannya nanti bisa kendur." Sakura membenarkan rambut Ino yang membentuk cepol— _bun_ .

"Tapi aku juga sepikiran dengan Sai. Ini bukan hal yang menakutkan dan akan menyenangkan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Naruto." Sakura mengusap dagunya. Ia sendiri berusaha meyakini kata-katanya.

"... Baiklah."

"Huh, akhirnya." Ino mengeluarkan koin sepuluh yen. Dia meletakkannya di atas kertas itu, di atas gerbang merah, dan menekannya dengan telunjuknya yang dipoles kuteks. Satu-persatu, jari yang lain menekan koin itu.

"Aku duluan ya, lalu Sakura, Kiba, Naruto, dan Sai." Alias sesuai posisi, dimulai dari Ino dan berputar sesuai arah jarum jam.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, jika kamu di sini, tolong geser koinnya."

Bukan hanya semilir angin malam dari jendela yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka yang membuat Naruto bergidik, tapi juga asap pekat yang menguar dari kertas itu dan membuatnya harus menahan napas untuk tidak mencium bau busuknya. Ini sungguh menyiksa, tapi Naruto tidak bisa mundur.

Sementara itu, koin tetap bergeming.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, apa besok cerah?" Ino melanjutkan, tapi koin tetap diam. "Hmm, tidak bergerak." Ino menarik telunjuknya dan bersedekap. Yang lain ikut menarik telunjuknya.

"Kertasnya terlalu tua, mungkin?" duga, Kiba.

"Kupikir karena tua harusnya lebih gampang," kata Ino.

"Bukankah seharusnya kertas langsung dibakar, bukannya disimpan, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm, iya sih. Tapi mungkin saja kertas ini belum pernah dipakai."

Selagi mereka berdiskusi, Naruto berada di dunianya sendiri. Bising yang mereka ciptakan, tak ada arti baginya. Begitu hening dan gelap dunianya, seolah cahaya lilin di sana tidak ada sama sekal. Semilir angin di musim gugur, jauh lebih dingin dari seharusnya. Wajah Naruto yang semula cerah, kian memucat. Di hadapannya bukan rakun, anjing, ataupun rubah. Asap pekat yang menguar dari kertas itu menciptakan jalan setapak menuju keluar jendela.

"Kamu yang coba, deh," pinta Ino pada Sakura. "Ayo, Naruto! Hei! Naruto!" Ino menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Err, ya." Naruto menekan koin itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kokkuri-san, Kokkuri-san, kalau kamu di sini, tolong geser koinnya." Sakura menunggu, begitu pula yang lainnya.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto membekap hidungnya karena tak kuat dengan bau yang menguar dari kertas itu. Bau busuk, lebih busuk daripada mayat katak yang habis mereka bedah tahun lalu di kelas Biologi.

Di saat bersamaan, koin itu bergeser, menjawab 'ya'.

"Lanjutkan Sakura!" Ino menyemangati saudara angkatnya, mengabaikan Naruto.

"U-um, Kokkuri-san, tolong beritahu aku siapa orang berambut merah itu?"

Koin mulai bergerak dan mereka, kecuali Naruto, mengejanya. Tatkala mereka sibuk mengeja, telinga Naruto dipenuhi oleh suara asing menyebut kata 'Namikaze' berulang kali. Meski begitu penasaran, dia tetap menunduk. Tengkuknya terasa berat, seolah tak boleh mendongak dan melihat pemilik tangan yang menggerakkan koin atau menyebut 'Namikaze' berulang kali.

"Sasori siapa, hmm?" Ino menyikut Sakura yang kemudian menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi aku seperti mengingatnya. Pernah kenal, tapi entahlah."—"Giliranmu, Kiba."

"Oke!" Kiba mulai bertanya, "Kokkuri-san, berapa anak anjing yang akan kudapat kali ini?" koin itu bergeming dan Kiba mengulang pertanyaannya. Sampai empat kali dia mengulang, baru dia menyerah.

"Aneh sekali. Kenapa Sakura bisa, tapi Ino dan Kiba, tidak?" Sai memiringkan kepala.

"Coba, kau Sai. Si Naruto, kelihatan gak tertarik."

Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto yang terus menunduk. Pandangannya menajam, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sai merasa pernah mengalami hal serupa, melihat keanehan serupa, bukan hanya dari Naruto. Dia pernah melihat salah satu kerabatnya sama diamnya dengan Naruto lalu berkata absurd dan menghilang sampai-sampai Sai tak mampu mengingat siapa dirinya. Namun, Naruto tidak berkata apa-apa. Tidak pernah berbicara aneh-aneh padanya, malah selalu menghindarinya. Uchiha memang menyimpan suatu misteri yang Sai sendiri tidak mampu mempercayainya, mitos yang selalu diceritakan dan diperingatkan oleh kakeknya saat kumpul keluarga. Segala aturan dibuat agar mereka tidak melanggar batas, agar yang tidak ditakutkan tidak terjadi.

Sikap Naruto saat ini membuat Sai bertanya-tanya dalam hati, _Apakah aku—kami—telah melewati batas?_

Lantas, koin itu memberikan jawaban. Bergerak sendiri ketika tidak ada satupun dari mereka memanggil-manggil Kokkuri-san atau mengungkapkan tanya secara nyata.

"Apa yang—" Kiba terkesiap. Ino menarik jarinya, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Bukan aku, sumpah!" Kiba ikut-ikutan menarik jarinya.

"Aku yang bertanya." Sai menarik telunjuknya dan menegakkan duduknya. Ia menoleh pada Naruto dan menepuk teman yang duduk tepat di samping kanannya. Mata Sai melebar, punggung pemuda itu terasa dingin dan berat hingga membuat Sai langsung menarik tangannya.

"Naruto," gumam, Sai.

" _Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Kau harus menghentikannya. Bunuh mereka. Mereka telah membunuh kami semua. Aku maupun keluargamu. Mereka kejam, Namikaze Naruto. Uchiha tidak bisa dibiarkan hidup lebih lama lagi. Mereka semua—"_

"Aa-ak—kku tidak m—me—mengerti." Bulir keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi?" Kiba kini sama kagetnya dengan Sai.

" _Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, maka aku yang akan melakukannya. Aku akan membunuh Uchiha yang ada di sini."_

Angin, dari jendela yang terbuka, menerobos masuk dengan kencangnya. Api pada lilin-lilin di sana, mati seketika. Ino dan Sakura memekik dan saling peluk bersamaan. Kiba mengepalkan tangannya dan mengeras rahangnya. Sai tak mampu berbicara tatkala kulitnya semakin pucat. Napasnya tercekat dan lehernya seolah diremas oleh tangan tak kasat yang menyisakan jejak berupa garis-garis hitam pada lehernya.

"Hentikan!" suara berat Naruto beradu dengan bunyi jendela yang bergoyang-goyang menghantam dinding.

Naruto tidak bisa lagi melihat temannya disiksa oleh makhluk asing. Meski ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu roh yang berani lancang pada manusia lain, Naruto mencoba menggunakan mantra yang biasa ia gunakan (diam-diam) untuk mengusir roh yang mengganggu panti asuhan atau sekolahnya.

Jemari tangannya bertaut, dia merapal mantra dalam Bahasa Sansekerta berulang kali dan mengakhirnynya dengan:

"Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen, Ko!"

Tangannya bergerak cepat, beriringan dengan tiap silabel yang ia ucapkan. Terakhir, tepat ketika ia berseru, "Ko!" telunjuk dan jari tengahnya teracung, bergerak seolah menyayat udara kosong dan melontarkan sabetan laksana pedang pada entitas itu.

"Bakar kertasnya, nyalakan lampunya!" Naruto memerintah mereka untuk bergerak. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju jendela dan menutupnya.

Kiba menyalakan lilin untuk membakar kertas itu; Sakura beranjak untuk menyalakan lampu; Ino membantu Sai dan hendak keluar ruang baca.

"Jangan ada yang keluar!" Naruto melarang.

"Gila! Sai terluka. Kita dalam masalah dan mungkin juga pelayanku di vila ini."

"Aku tidak mau ini semua tersebar kemana-mana dan mereka, pelayan-pelayanmu, akan baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjaminnya, hah?"

"Sai yang dia incar. Selama kita ada di sini, yang lain akan aman karena dia hanya mengincar Sai—aku dan, mungkin, Sakura."

"Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi tadi dia merespon koinmu." Naruto mengobrak-abrik isi laci, mengeluarkan kertas dan juga pensil.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?" Kiba yang tidak biasanya melihat Naruto bersikap demikian, merasa gugup. Naruto tak pernah sekalipun memperlihatkan dirinya yang serius, berambisi, dan bergerak sigap. Biasanya Naruto begitu santai dan tampak bodoh sampai-sampai ia sendiri tak percaya pemuda itu bersekolah dengan beasiswa.

"Membuat segel. Entah akan berfungsi atau tidak." Naruto hanya pernah menggunakannya untuk mengusir roh-roh iseng, bukan yang kuat dan berwujud menyerupai serta dapat menyerang manusia dengan brutal.

Sai berdiri dari atas permadani. Dia meringis saat jemarinya menyentuh lehernya yang terasa panas. Bantuan dari Ino, ia tolak dengan gelengan. Ia duduk pada sofa dan menyalakan ponselnya. Dia sadar dirinya telah melanggar batas yang Uchiha tetapkan, tapi dia tidak tahu apa alasannya. Naruto, kelihatannya tidak bisa diajak berdiskusi untuk saat ini. Maka dari itu, ia mencoba mencari dalam daftar kontaknya, nama kerabat yang mungkin bisa membantunya.

"Jangan menghubungi siapapun!" seru Naruto, yang melihat Sai membuka ponselnya.

"Kau mana mungkin melakukannya seorang diri."

"Aku bilang. Aku tidak mau ini tersebar dan jika kau menghubungi Uchiha lainnya—aku yakin kau tahu jawabannya." Naruto memicingkan mata. Naruto tahu, sikap tenang Sai yang sedari tadi ia tunjukkan merupakan sikap orang yang telah tahu atau setidaknya punya dugaan.

 _Jika mitos itu terbukti benar—_

"Satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri ini semua adalah kematian." Sai bergumam, membuat Ino, Sakura, dan Kiba menoleh padanya.

"Ke-kenapa berakhir seperti ini?" Ino meringkuk di atas sofa. Dia tak pernah tahu bahwa tujuannya untuk bersenang-senang bersama, melakukan hal menantang seperti memanggil arwah, malah mendatangkan musibah bagi temannya. Luka pada leher Sai, Ino tak yakin itu sekedar ilusi.

"Sasori, bagaimana dengan Sasori?" Sakura menoleh ke belakang, pada Naruto yang sibuk menulis ditemani Kiba yang diperintah untuk memotong kayu penggaris.

"Kita tidak tahu dia apa dan dimana. Itu riskan."

"Tapi benar apa kata Sai, Naruto. Kau, kita, tidak dapat melakukan ini seorang diri. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau kukuh sekali ingin menutup-nutupi hal ini, tapi—"

"Aku tidak mau menghilang, dibuang, atau mati karena dia." Mata beriris biru itu memandang tajam satu-satunya Uchiha di sana.

"Namikaze." Sai mendelik.

"Sebentar. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini?" Kiba mengerang, tidak suka dengan sikap kedua teman-temannya yang tiba-tiba bersikap tertutup.

"Namikaze, Uchiha, Sasori, Sakura, lalu kertas tadi dan semua kejadian ini. Apa kaitannya?" Kiba memelototi kedua temannya, menuntut jawaban. Naruto beranjak dari meja dan mulai menempelkan kertas itu pada jendela.

"Ada mitos di keluarga Uchiha, mengatakan bahwa keluarga kami terkutuk." Sai menggulirkan matanya pada ruang kosong di samping sofa tempat ia duduk. Kiba berjalan dan duduk di sana.

"Itu hal irasional, tapi prinsip yang diajarkan pada kami adalah irasional ada karena rasional ada, sama halnya dengan hitam dan putih—ini juga diajarkan dalam keluarga kami."—"Semula keluarga kami, klan Uchiha, merupakan klan biasa sebelum seseorang bernama Madara melakukan praktik sihir hitam dan membuat sekte. Uchiha terbagi menjadi dua setelahnya, yang menentang dan ikut pada ajaran Madara. Kerajaan saat itu dikuasai oleh klan Yamanaka, Haruno merupakan tangan kanannya. Sementara Namikaze, Hyuuga, dan Uchiha merupakan tiga klan onmyouji yag kuat dan setia pada kerajaan. Mereka bersama-sama melawan Madara, menyegelnya, tapi ternyata itu tidak cukup."

Naruto yang telah selesai memasang kertas, bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa melakukan seperti apa yang Naruto lakukan?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Hal itu hanya menjadi mitos di keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Kami tidak mempelajari hal itu dan hidup normal dengan memegang aturan yang ditetapkan pada kami. Untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Aku lupa pastinya kapan, tapi kami—Hyuuga dan Uchiha memisahkan diri dengan Namikaze. Ada Uchiha yang berkhianat, diam-diam merupakan suruhan Madara dan dia membantai Namikaze juga Hyuuga. Haruno turun tangan dan cukup membantu. Sayangnya, kejadian yang sama terjadi belasan tahun yang lalu—tujuhbelas atau delapanbelas, entahlah, ingatanku sama tentang ini—dan Namikaze akhirnya betul-betul punah. Hyuuga sekarang juga hanya tersisa tiga orang saja. Sedangkan Uchiha... aku menyadari jumlah kami berkurang, tepatnya ada yang menghilang tiba-tiba, tapi kami kesulitan untuk mengingatnya."

"Sejak kita kelas satu, semester dua. Aku menyadari ada satu Uchiha yang hilang. Uchiha Zetsu." Naruto mulai berbicara, membongkar rahasia yang ia punya.

"Zetsu? Aku tidak mengingatnya," aku Kiba.

Ino, sementara itu, terdiam dan menatap Naruto, meminta pemuda itu untuk melanjutkan.

"Dia punya citra yang kuat di sekolah. Begitu aneh saat tahu semua orang tidak bereaksi saat dirinya hilang, termasuk Sai. Aku pikir, aku salah mengingat. Sama seperti melihat dirimu berubah tiba-tiba menjadi sekarang. Aku merasa ada yang mempermainkan penglihatan serta ingatanku."

"Kau menyadarinya juga?!" Sakura menutup mulutnya. Tak jarang dia mendapat mimpi bahwa saat dirinya terbangun, ia melihat Ino berubah. Semula bertubuh tambun dengan hidung pesek, dan kini jadi langsing serta mancung.

"Sejak saat itu aku merasa ada yang aneh di sekolah dan merasa semakin aneh dengan kota kita." Naruto memperhatikan jendela. "Ada sebuah jalan pertokoan yang enggan aku lewati karena begitu berat dan bau. Aku tidak berani melewatinya, tapi setahuku arah rumah kalian berempat melewati jalanan itu."

"Aku... sepertinya tahu sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa mengingatnya." Sakura memegangi kepalanya.

"Jangan berusaha mengingat," kata Sai yang diikuti anggukan dari Naruto.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan roh yang mencekik tadi?" tanya Kiba.

"Dia seorang Namikaze. Kemungkinan lembaran tadi dibuat di masa lampau untuk seorang Yamanaka. Gerbang yang ada di kertas itu, dibuat dari darah Namikaze yang terbunuh di peristiwa pembantaian pertama. Ino membuka segelnya, lalu aku dan Sai. Sebuah kesempatan yang bagus untuknya yang telah lama terkurung."

"Untung, ya, aku bukan Hyuuga." Kiba terkekeh, mencoba mencairkan suasana karena dia tak suka dengan ketegangan ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, itu anugerah atau malapetaka. Mungkin karena kau bukan Hyuuga, dia tidak semakin berontak. Tapi jika kau Hyuuga, mungkin kau bisa membantu untuk menenangkan roh tadi." Naruto bertopang dagu, sikutnya bertumpu pada lengan sofa.

"Ma-maaf," cicit Ino. "Aku... tidak tahu kalau ternyata semua ini..." Ino tercekat. Dia meringkuk lebih-lebih.

"Semua sudah terjadi," kata Sai. Dia harusnya mengikuti kata intuisinya untuk tidak terlibat pada hal-hal irasional seperti ini. Dia telah melanggar aturan dan mendapat ganjaran. Dia tahu, jika mitos itu adalah sebuah fakta, satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri siklus ini adalah dengan kematian. Membantai habis mereka semua, seperti kata Zetsu sepupunya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mau hal ini terumbar kemana-mana. Jangan katakan pada siapapun tentang kejadian ini atau aku yang seorang Namikaze." Naruto baru saja mengetahui fakta itu, tapi entah kenapa dia merasa yakin bahwa dirinya adalah seorang Namikaze.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan ingatanku," kata Sai.

"Aku juga," timpal Sakura.

Naruto memperhatikan keduanya. "Aku belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada kalian, tapi kalau kalian membocorkannya tanpa sadar pada orang itu, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa."

"Orang itu, maksudmu Madara?" Kiba yang sudah larut dalam cerita, tak peduli lagi bahwa dirinya merupakan biasa yang terseret dalam masalah lima klan besar.

"Mungkin. Jika Madara sudah mati, benar-benar hilang, roh tadi bisa tenang dan kejadian belasan tahun yang lalu itu tidak akan terjadi. Begitu juga dengan hilangnya Uchiha. Ada kemungkinan mereka ditarik oleh Madara." Naruto menatap Sai dengan tatapan yang tajam. Dia tidak suka berpikir seperti ini, tapi Uchiha menjadi sosok yang ia hindari sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Selama aku tetap memegang aturan keluargaku, aku tetap aman. Tapi jika sewaktu-waktu aku menghilang tanpa kejelasan, kau tahu apa artinya, Naruto."

Keheningan setelahnya tidak bertahan lama. Suara ribut dari jendela, membuat mereka tersentak. Naruto yang pertama kali bangkit dari sofa. Dia mengeluarkan kayu dari kantungnya yang telah ia beri nama 'Uchiha Sai'. Naruto berdiri lima langkah dari jendela. Dia bersiap, menunggu jendela itu terbuka. Saat sosok itu menerobos masuk, ia lemparkan kayu tersebut.

" _Akhirnya kau paham, Namikaze Naruto. Aku akan membawa yang satu ini pergi. Selanjutnya, kau harus berjuang sendirian. Uchiha ada di sekitarmu. Bau mereka begitu lekat pada tubuhmu. Mereka ada dimana-mana, Namikaze muda. Kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan mati."_

Naruto terpatri di sana, hingga akhirnya Kiba menyerukan namanya.

"Semua sudah selesai." Naruto tersenyum lebar, seolah lupa dengan sikap seriusnya sebelum itu.

"Sungguh?" Ino menoleh dan menatapnya penuh harap. Naruto mengangguk padanya.

"Apa yang kau lemparkan tadi, eh?" tanya Kiba, penasaran.

"Pengganti Sai. Bagaimanapun dia hanya roh. Bisa dikelabui oleh manusia seperti kita. Hehe." Naruto tertawa saat menutup jendela. Tapi saat ia tersenyum lebar, pandangannya begitu tajam menatap keluar jendela.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidur dengan tenang?" tidak tenang untuk Naruto, tapi dia berkata sebaliknya.

"Ahem." Sai mengintrupsi, menunjuk luka pada lehernya yang belum juga hilang.

"Oh, benar! Tunggu di sini. Aku dan Sakura akan mengambil peralatan p3k." Ino menarik tangan Sakura. "Tenang, aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa." Ino, sekiranya, harus membiasakan untuk menahan agar mulutnya tidak banyak bicara.

Ketika ketiga lelaki itu ditinggalkan di ruang baca, mereka bertukar tatap.

"Seriusnya, apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini? Perkara Uchiha dan lainnya, itu terdengar rumit untukku tapi aku sudah terlanjur terlibat dan aku memilih untuk melanjutkannya daripada menggantung dan tahu-tahu dapat kejadian serupa tanpa mengerti apa-apa." Kiba melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang Namikaze, juga belajar sebagai onmyouji."

"Mulai tahun depan aku akan meninggalkan Uchiha dan kota kita. Selama aku di sana, aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Aku selalu merasa diperhatikan dan kejadian matinya Hyuuga secara berturut-turut belasan tahun terakhir ini membuatku yakin ini di luar kapasitasku." Sai mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau lari?" tanya Kiba, tak percaya.

"Ya, untuk hal ini aku angkat tangan. Tapi jika sewaktu-waktu kau butuh bantuanku, aku mungkin bisa membantu. Bagaimanapun, darahku murni Uchiha." Sai menurunkan tangannya. "Kami melakukan perkawinan antar saudara, omong-omong," tambahnya.

Kedua gadis itu pun datang membawakan kotak p3k serta nampan berisi makanan serta minuman. Mereka mulai mengobati leher Sai dan mengalihkan rasa takut dengan mengobrol, makan, serta minum. Satu jam berlalu, tepat pukul dua malam, mereka meninggalkan ruang baca yang telah rapih, kembali ke kamar masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **Tamat**

.

.

.

 **Atau TBC?**

* * *

 **A/N:** Gak tau deh tamat atau akan lanjut. Lihat saja nanti lah ya. Yang jelas cerita ini fokus utamanya adalah Naruto. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari Natsume Yuujinchou—karena belakangan lagi seneng ngikutin seri ini lagi (season lima-nya lagi jalan, kan!)

Soal Kokkuri-san agak diubah sedikit, kecuali yang dijelaskan Sai. Soal bau dan aura-aura itu terinspirasi dari Watanuki di XXXHolic. Kalau kayu pakai nama Sai itu terinspirasi dari Ghost Hunt (aduh baper Gene, aduh!)

Semula pengen nyegel rohnya di botol, tapi ribet amet cari botol da tutupnya. Kalau kayu bisa nemu lah di sana.

Untuk _pairing_ masih gamang siapa akan jadian dengan siapa, jadi untuk beberapa chapter ke depan akan fokus ke persahabatan dan bangun universe dulu.

Review-nya plis?


	2. Chapter 2 - Jamur Perak

.

.

.

 **Solilokui**

— _wacana antara aku dan dia yang tak kasat_

© UQ

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 _"_ _Uchiha ada di sekitarmu. Bau mereka begitu lekat pada tubuhmu. Mereka ada dimana-mana, Namikaze muda. Kau harus berhati-hati. Jangan mati."_

Kata-kata lima bulan yang lalu itu masih terngiang dalam benaknya hingga detik ini. Duduk di atas atap sekolah dengan punggung yang bersandar pada pagar kawat, Uzumaki Naruto duduk sambil mengemut roti melon. Pada lehernya, melilit syal oranye guna melindungi dari terpaan udara dingin di penghujung musim.

Minggu-minggu terakhirnya sebelum kelulusan tidak menyenangkan. Matanya berkantung—amat ketara—akibat belajar hingga larut serta insomnia akibat gangguan makhluk halus. Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya dan memakan bekal buatan kakak perempuannya menunjuk Naruto dengan sumpitnya.

"Kau sudah menentukan akan melanjutkan kemana?" tanya Kiba bagai _de javu_.

"Haah," desah Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu memiringkan kepala dan menopangnya dengan tangan kiri. Ia teringat pada lembar kosong yang belum ia isi dan berikan pada wali kelasnya. Dengan nilainya selama tiga tahun ini, ia bisa mendaftar ke universitas kelas dua tanpa susah payah. Tambah sedikit usaha, maka ia bisa mendaftar ke universitas kelas satu. Tapi…

"Aku masih belum tahu akan lanjut sekolah atau tidak."

Naruto masih gamang ingin lanjut bersekolah atau tidak. Ia ragu dengan kehidupannya yang makin hari makin aneh bisa membuatnya bertahan di universitas. Belum lagi masalah biaya. Namun, apabila dia memilih untuk langsung bekerja, ia juga tidak tahu harus bekerja menjadi apa.

"Lalu soal _itu_ ," Kiba mengecilkan sarannya dan menelan ludah, "bagaimana?"

"Haaah, itu lagi," respon Naruto. "Aku tidak menemukan informasi apa-apa soal _itu_. Nama itu benar-benar lenyap."

Selain mencari di internet atau buku, Naruto pun pergi mengunjungi banyak kuil untuk mencari tahu dengan modus memanjatkan doa supaya dapat lulus dengan nilai bagus. Namun, tak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Bahkan untuk menjadi seorang _onmyouji_. Kebanyakan kuil di sekitar kotanya kini hanya dijaga oleh keturunan yang tidak mewarisi bakat leluhur mereka. Selain bacaan sutra yang umum, Naruto tidak menemukan petunjuk untuk melenyapkan Madara dan menghentikan kasus hilangnya Uchiha dan Hyuuga—keluarganya juga. Tapi, Naruto juga ragu dengan deduksinya. Ia tidak yakin Madara masih hidup karena pria itu harusnya telah wafat dua atau tiga abad yang lalu.

Tepukan pada pundaknya membuat Naruto berhenti berkontemplasi. Tatkala menoleh, Kiba menyambutnya dengan cengiran lebar. Hal itu membuat Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik." Kiba meletakkan kotak makannya yang telah kosong di lantai, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Tangannya bergerak cepat di atas layar, lalu menyerahkan ponselnya pada Naruto.

"Hah? Forum apa ini?" Naruto merasa bingung dan ingin tertawa di saat bersamaan. Yang terpampang pada _broswer_ merupakan forum okultisme yang tak pernah Naruto dengar sebelumnya.

"Baca dulu!" gerutu Kiba dengan mata yang menyipit tajam.

Naruto menggigit rotinya sambil membaca topik di forum tersebut. Pembuka topik menanyakan keberadaan sekolah khusus yang mempelajari okultisme. Kelihatannya, orang itu tidak punya maksud serius dan hanya penasaran saja. Respon-respon awal pun hanya berisi harapan akan keberadaan sekolah tersebut hingga seseorang—dengan ID JamurPerak—menulis,

"Ada organisasi pengusir setan dan mereka membentuk akademi khusus delapan tahun yang lalu. Cara masuknya…," Naruto memindai dengan cepat. "… tidak diketahui," desahnya.

"Berarti itu hanya rumor." Naruto menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Kiba.

"Tapi bisa saja benar. Hal yang kita hadapi sama gamangnya dengan informasi ini, kan?" Kiba yang tengah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku mengangkat kedua alisnya berulang kali dan tersenyum jenaka.

"Oh, ada satu hal lagi yang aku temukan di forum itu!" tangan kanan Kiba yang terkepal menepuk permukaan telapak tangannya yang kiri. "C. Anneth, pernah dengar nama pena itu?"

Naruto mengemut roti melonnya dan mengingat-ingat dimana ia pernah mendengar nama itu. "Kedengarannya familiar, tapi entahlah. Selain dari bahasan orang-orang di topik tadi, aku tidak tahu." Naruto mengangkat bahu.

"Dia penulis cerita tragedi dan horor. Aku beelum mengeceknya langsung, tapi selain dari obrolan orang-orang di forum, aku juga mengecek _rating_ ceritanya di web lain. Banyak yang berkomentar dunia yang dibangun Anneth ini benar-benar realistis dan cara tokoh pengusir setan dalam melakukan aksinya benar-benar riil," tutur Kiba.

"Tapi dari salah satu karyanya juga yang membuat orang-orang ini mengatakan akademi _exorcist_ itu fiktif, bukan?" sanggah Naruto.

"Wah, tidak kusangka kau benar-benar membaca topik itu dengan sungguh-sungguh." Kiba terkekeh. "Benar, kelihatannya pernyataan si JamurPerak ini terinspirasi dari kisah itu. Tapi dia juga bilang, kisah Tetralogi yang C. Anneth terbitkan merupakan taktik untuk mempromosikan sekolah tersebut. Buku pertama terbit musim semi delapan tahun yang lalu. Buku selanjutnya terbit setiap tahun. Dari buku pertama dan ketiga, ada tokoh pengusir setan yang berbeda-beda tapi mengatakan dari organisasi yang sama—mereka seperti dalam pelatihan dan ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikan kasus di tiap buku."

"Lalu buku keempat?"

"Oh, itu hanya konklusi untuk keseluruhan cerita. Tokoh pengusir setan tidak dibahas sama sekali di situ, tapi _setan_ itu sendiri yang dibahas."

Mendengar penuturan yang jelas dari Kiba, Naruto berkata, "Kau seperti sudah membacanya saja."

"Membaca resensi dan diskusi forum, sih." Kiba mengusap pangkal hidungnya. "Coba kau cek saja. Kalaupun organisasi dan akademi itu sungguh fiksi, tapi teknik mengusir setan yang ada di sana siapa tahu bisa kau gunakan."

.

.

.

"Akhir-akhir ini dia tampak loyo," ucap seorang pria yang menyedot _frappuccino._

"Wajar saja, tempat ini semakin aneh." Pria lain yang duduk di hadapannya menopang dagu dan melempar pandangan ke luar kafe. Tangan lain pria itu memotong kue _red velvet_ dengan sendok. "Para petinggi tidak ada yang berani menurunkan tim untuk mengawasi tempat ini," keluhnya sambil menyuap potongan kue tersebut.

"Tak ada bukti tempat ini benar-benar berbahaya—tepatnya, tidak pernah ada bukti yang tertinggal dan semua informasi tampak seperti omong kosong." Pria yang jauh lebih muda menghela napas dan memilin ujung sedotan hijaunya. "Tapi cepat atau lambat, anak itu akan berada dalam bahaya."

"Mau bagaimana lagi… dia satu-satunya, tapi hanya hitungan jari yang tahu tentang dia dan identitasnya tidak bisa diketahui oleh banyak orang lebih dari ini." Pria yang lebih tua diam sejenak, memperhatikan angin yang membawa daun beserta kelopak bunga sakura melayang-layang di luar sana. "Dia pasti bisa menemukannya."

.

.

.

 **Seminggu sebelum upacara kelulusan, di vila Yamanaka.**

"Astaga, ini novel atau almanak?!" keluh Naruto sambil melempar buku itu di atas meja.

Kiba tertawa sambil menggaruk pipi dengan ujung pensil. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu mengerti betul maksud kata-kata Naruto. Novel tetralogi karangan C. Anneth tak sederhana kelihatannya jika niat mereka membaca adalah untuk meretas segala petunjuk yang ditulis oleh pengarang dengan nama asing itu.

"Aku membelikan ini bukan untuk dilempar, Naruto," sahut Sai yang menggelengkan kepala dengan lesu.

"Tapi benar kata Naruto," Ino mengangguk setuju, "baru pertama kalinya aku meganalisis novel dan mendapatkan banyak hal _unik_. Lebih rumit daripada isi kepala Edgar Allan Poe." Ino teringat pada tugas menganalisis novel waktu kelas satu dulu. Waktu itu dia hanya perlu membaca dan menghayati kata-kata dari pengarangnya. Ia memang memperhatikan beberapa objek yang diungkit oleh Poe dan menafsirkannya secara subjektif maupun objektif. Namun, novel tetralogi ini lebih rumit lantaran ia harus berpikir lebih objektif dan menyusun kepingan puzzle yang amat kecil.

"Baiklah, kita mulai diskusinya sekarang." Sai mengetuk ujung penanya pada meja. "Kita mulai dari novel pertama, Tragedi Di Musim Semi." Novel itu bercerita tentang seorang perempuan yang selalu tersiksa setiap musim semi datang, alergi pada bunga, dan warna-warna pastel. Setiap musim semi dia selalu mengurung diri di rumah, tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa yang berpenampilan atau berkelakukan _'spring-ish'_. Namun pada tahun 2194 perempuan itu keluar dari rumahnya di musim semi. Tanpa alas kaki. Melayang. Membunuh mereka yang berulang tahun di musim semi.

"Tokoh _exorcist_ di sini berada di tahun pertamanya, bekerja dalam tim dan memiliki seorang mentor, tapi tidak ketiga karakter itu tidak dimunculkan lebih dari deskripsi. Aku menyimpulkan bahwa sistem sekolah mereka mengharuskan siswanya menjalankan tugas dalam tim." Usai menyampaikan pendapatnya, Sai mengerling pada Kiba dan Naruto.

"Err… aku pernah bertemu dengan hantu sejenis ini—yang hanya muncul di waktu-waktu tertentu. Alasan mereka muncul bermacam-macam, kurasa alasan hantu perempuan ini wajar karena ada dendam dengan seseorang yang lahir di musim semi dan mungkin dia juga meninggal di musim semi. Kata Kiba—"

"Meninggal bisa berarti berhenti ataupun terbebas," timpal Kiba yang mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"Lalu tentang bunga, warna, dan rumah yang ditulis berulang kali. Menurutku dan Ino ini terlalu aneh untuk novel horor. Pilihan warna dan lokasinya terlalu manis dan disebut berulang kali seolah seperti ingin menekankan sesuatu," kata Sakura.

"Lokasi toko bunga yang sama juga disebut di novel kedua—Ironi Di Musim Panas—dan novel keempat—Coretan Di Musim Dingin. Aku juga merasa buket bunga yang didapatkan si penyanyi bar di novel ketiga—Elegi Di Musim Gugur—dibeli di toko yang sama." Telunjuk Ino menyentuh bibir. "Bukan bagianku, sih, tapi tiga _exorcist_ yang diceritakan dari masing-masing novel berada di tim yang sama. Mereka menjalankan misi yang kelihatannya berbeda, tapi ternyata semua bersumber dari masalah yang sama."

"Ya, aku setuju dengan Ino. Dan ini membuatku berpikir, apa hal yang kita hadapi… semua keanehan ini berakar dari hal yang sama. Tapi karena novel terakhir yang mengatakan bahwa _setan_ alias akar dari permasalahan ini yang menyebar rumor tentang hantu perempuan di novel pertama, membuatku ragu dengan C. Anneth." Naruto menelan ludah dan mengusap tengkuk. Ia merasa ngeri kalau ternyata pengarang dengan nama asing itu adalah leluhur Uchiha dan menjadikan novel tersebut sebagai alat untuk menambah antek.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, pandangannya menggelap dan arah tatapannya itu tertuju pada Sai—Uchiha yang membelikan lima tetralogi—alias duapuluh buku—itu untuk mereka semua.

"Ada apa?" Sai membalasnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Waktu membeli ini, kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh?" mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan, Ino dan Sakura berpegangan satu sama lain.

"E-eh? Ada apa nih? Ada sesuatu lagi di sekitar sini?" Kiba langsung melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Bukan, aku takut kalau ini semua termasuk plot yang dimainkan oleh leluhurnya. Orang itu bisa memanipulasi ingatan. Mungkin saja dia menggunakan Sai—atau malah Sai itu...,"

"Hahaha." bukannya marah, Sai malah tertawa. "Kau berpikir terlalu jauh, Naruto." Dia redakan tawanya, lalu menjelaskan. "Sejak awal bulan aku sudah tidak tinggal di rumah Uchiha. Aku tinggal di apartemen di Suna karena harus mengurus berkas-berkas karena universitasku di luar nanti berafilasi dengan universitas di Suna. Dan aku baru membelikan kalian buku ini dua hari yang lalu, dua jam setelah Kiba bercerita padaku di Line, limabelas menit sebelum kita membuat grup di Line."

"Lagipula, Naruto… Sakura dan aku menemukan arti bunga lotus ungu yang disebut…," Ino mengecek catatannya, "dua kali di novel pertama, empat di novel kedua, dan masing-masing satu di novel ketiga dan keempat. Bunga lotus bukan sesuatu yang buruk." Ino dan Sakura menyadari itu karena C. Anneth tidak menyebutkan jenis bunga lain selain bunga itu. Padahal umumnya ketika menuliskan cerita di toko bunga, penulis akan menyebutkan beragam bunga—tidak hanya satu untuk empat novel. Lalu bunga lotus itu pun tidak disebut di saat cerita berlokasi di toko bunga, juga bukan tentang alergi si hantu, atau pada buket yang penyanyi itu terima. Lotus ungu itu berwujud gantungan, gambar pada poster, nama kue pada zaman itu, bros, boneka, bentuk gelas di bar, bentuk kartu anggota suatu kafe, dan yang terpenting adalah—

"Itu nama yang digunakan si _setan_ saat meneror di dunia maya!" seru Naruto.

"A-astaga," cicit Sakura.

Ruang baca itu menjadi hening. Kelimanya tengah berpikir macam-macam dan mendesah bersamaan. Sai yang mengawali, kini pun yang membuka percakapan pertama kali.

"Kita tidak punya pilihan selain diam atau bertindak." Mata hitamnya menatap empat pasang mata lain yang duduk mengitari meja di ruang baca vila milik Yamanaka. "Kalau bukan karena janji waktu itu, aku memilih untuk diam." Ia ingat kejadian di tempat yang sama, yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya. Tindakannya kali ini semata untuk membantu Naruto yang menyelamatkannya waktu itu.

"A—aku memilih untuk lanjut. Aku masih ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku dan anonim yang aku temui dua tahun yang lalu," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan ikut Sakura. Lagipula ini menyenangkan." Ino mengangkat bahu. Ia jarang menggunakan otak warisan Nara selain untuk tugas. Kalau saja Naruto tidak bilang ini semua harus menjadi rahasia, dia sudah mengajak Shikamaru yang lebih kental Nara-nya dan encer otaknya karena dia anak seorang detektif.

"Aku sih, masih sama seperti dulu. Aku sudah terlanjur terlibat dan aku memilih untuk melanjutkannya daripada menggantung dan tahu-tahu dapat kejadian serupa tanpa mengerti apa-apa." Lalu Kiba menoleh pada Naruto. "Kau juga kan, Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk mantap. Selain karena keluarganya, ia juga tidak mau kehidupannya terganggu karena hal yang tidak ia ketahui. Ia ingin menyelesaikan ini semua dan kata-kata hantu Namikaze dulu masih sering menggentayangi mimpinya. Lain daripada itu, kekuatan yang ia punya ini sungguh mengganggu dan ada kalanya ia ingin menjadi orang biasa. Pikirnya, dengan menyelesaikan masalah ini, dengan beranggapan bahwa Madara merupakan sumber masalah, ia akan hidup normal setelah itu.

"Kalau begitu kita akan melanjutkan ini, siapapun itu C. Anneth dan JamurPerak," kata Sai dengan tegas.

"JamurPerak… benar juga. Jamur perak!" seru Kiba. "JamurPerak, Naruto. Jamur!" tangan Kiba memukul keras punggung Naruto.

"Aduh!" Naruto meringis karena pukulan barusan bukan main kencangnya. "Apaan sih? Ada apa dengan jamur?"

"Coba sebutkan nama jamur," kata Kiba pada keempat temannya.

"Shimeji, eringi, nameko…," kata Sakura.

"Hiratake, matsutake, lalu…," lanjut Ino.

"… Hatake."

Dan ucapan Naruto barusan membuat kelimanya saling bertukar pandang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Yamanaka Ino di sini keturunan Nara dan Akimichi (cek Fiksasi). Jadi di zaman mereka ini Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi ini darahnya sudah saling campur—macam kerabat seperti Senju dan Uzumaki.

Mengenai timeline, bagian awal itu lima bulan setelah chapter pertama alias sudah Februari alias akhir musim dingin menuju musim semi—masih adem-adem dan Naruto lagi sensi sistem imunnya (begadang mulu), jadinya wanti-wanti pakai syal supaya gak sakit. Pas adegan kafe dua pria, itu sudah masuk musim semi alias bulan Maret. Sedangkan adegan diskusi itu detik-detik sebelum kelulusan—Sai pindah itu paling baru seminggu lebih.

Kapok saya nulis keterangan waktu di tengah-tengah paragraf. Saya buat kelanjutan ini lama setelah buat chapter sebelumnya. Pas mau cek timeline tuh… astaga, amit-amit nyarinya. Maaf ya para pembaca yang udah saya repotin selama ini.

Chapter kali ini sebetulnya mau dibuat langsung sampai Naruto daftar akademi tersebut, tapi ternyata malah panjang banget bahas novel fiktif itu. Inspirasi akademi dan organisasinya itu dari Ao No Exorcist yang dikombinasikan dengan sistem Akademi Ninja. Lokasinya bukan di Konoha, keterangan lainnya menyusul ya. Hehe.

Sedangkan tentang novel fiktif itu berasal dari karanter RP saya di forum Capitol—nama karakternya Cyan Anneth, dia penulis novel horor dan tragedi. Ini ringkasan ceritanya…

x **Tragedi Di Musim Semi:** Cerita tentang seorang perempuan yang selalu tersiksa setiap musim semi datang, alergi pada bunga, dan warna-warna pastel. Setiap musim semi dia selalu mengurung diri di rumah, tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapa-siapa yang berpenampilan atau berkelakukan _"spring-ish"_. Namun pada tahun 2194 perempuan itu keluar dari rumahnya di musim semi. Tanpa alas kaki. Melayang. Membunuh mereka yang berulang tahun di musim semi.

x **Ironi Di Musim Panas:** berkisah tentang sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Mereka menjalin hubungan dari musim panas 2192. Selang dua tahun berhubungan, pada tahun 2194 Si Laki-laki tak kunjung membalas pesan Si Perempuan. Si Perempuan mencari-cari, tetapi tak kunjung bertemu. Di musim panas 2194 ketika Si Perempuan pergi ke toko bunga hendak merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke dua seorang diri, dia melihat pantulan kekasihnya dengan perempuan lain dari kaca. Melayang. Namun saat menoleh, dia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. (Si Laki-laki berulang tahun di musim semi)

x **Elegi Di Musim Gugur:** Seorang penyanyi bar ditemukan meninggal di toilet bar tersebut. Proses penyelidikan berlangsung lama dan tidak membuahkan hasil. Ketika semua angkat tangan, terdengar nyanyian juga denting nada dari panggung bar. Di sana Sang Penyanyi terduduk di depan piano. Menghukum mereka yang menyerah mencari pembunuhnya.

x **Coretan Di Musim Dingin:** Ditulis dalam bentuk biografi seorang anonim, psikopat, yang hidup di kota X. Dia menyebar teror mengenai hantu perempuan musim semi melalui tulisan dan unggahannya di dunia maya. Dia yang sebetulnya membunuh perempuan musim semi itu, yang merupakan mantan kekasihnya, yang melupakan ulang tahunnya di musim semi untuk berkencan dengan seorang pria yang lahir di musim yang sama. Ia juga membunuh pria itu dalam rentang yang berdekatan. Satu musim berlalu, seorang perempuan datang ke toko bunganya. Perempuan itu terkejut hanya karena melihat kaca di belakangnya, belakang meja kasir tempatnya berada. Ketika ia bertanya, perempuan itu menjawab apa yang dilihatnya. Lalu dia bertanya, "Kau mau melihat mereka sekali lagi?" dan perempuan itu menjawab, "Kalau bisa, aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk mengkonfirmasi, Nona." Dan anonim itu, berkelamin perempuan, membunuh perempuan tersebut semusim setelahnya.

.

.

.

Pesan terakhir sebelum tutup chapter… gore sih enggak, akan fokus ke kleniknya aja dan vibe-nya bakal mirip Natsume Yuujinchou dengan sedikit shounen dan detektif gitu. Fokus utama cerita ini adalah persahabatan, untuk _romance_ masih belum kelihatan bibit-bobot-bebetnya selain dari pair di cerita terpisah (Fiksasi, Rejah, dan Amatir).

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Komentarnya ditunggu. Kalau mau memberikan usulan karakter lain untuk debut, boleh banget~**


	3. Extra - Dei-ly Life

.

.

.

 **Extra Chapter: Dei-ly life**

 **© UQ**

 **Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **November 2015**

Sudah tiga tahun Deidara berada di toko itu. Kesehariannya selama dua tahun terakhir, sebelum kehadiran _cebol_ Uchiha, begitu damai. Memang ada kalanya ia merasa tempat tinggalnya itu, rumah dua lantai yang bersebelahan dengan toko Akatsuki seperti rumah angker. Tapi semua itu jauh lebih baik daripada setelah si cebol datang ke toko.

Tuan Madara—ia menganggapnya dedemit—sering kali dibuat marah oleh perangai si cebol alias Uchiha Sasuke. Deidara tak tahu duduk perkaranya—karena masalah Uchiha itu, kalau dia curi dengar percakapan mereka, terlalu pelik untuk otak bombastinya. Tapi, dia tidak perlu banyak berpikir—seperti bisa saja—karena melihat Sasuke buang napas saja sudah bisa bikin dirinya naik pitam.

Tak cukup dengan Sasuke, kemarin muncul lagi satu Uchiha yang menyebalkan. Uchiha kali ini lebih muda enam tahun darinya. Tapi karena ia berhenti bertambah usia sejak tinggal di toko itu, begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, mereka tampak seperti sebaya.

Waktu melihat dan mendengar perkenalan Zetsu dari dua sahabat Uchiha karibnya, yaitu Obito dan Itachi, Deidara—dengan kecerdasan pas-pasan—mengira Zetsu mudah diajak hidup bersama. Namun, hari ini semua harapannya kandas sudah karena yang Zetsu lakukan sedari pagi hanyalah bersantai di ruang tamu, di kamar, di taman, dan di ruang tamu lagi. Intinya, yang Zetsu lakukan selama delapan jam terakhir, terhitung dari pukul lima pagi sejak keempat rekan lainnya pergi bertugas keluar untuk mencari artefak, mengecek keadaan luar, dan hal lain yang di luar kapasitas otak Deidara.

"Argh!" kesal, ia membanting keras pintu yang menghubungkan rumah tersebut dengan toko. Tiba-tiba saja, bangunan itu bergoyang dan membuat Deidara kehilangan keseimbangan dan punggungnya menubruk dinding sedingin es.

"Ampun ya, Tuan! Ampuun!" pria berambut pirang yang dikuncir ekor kuda itu menjerit memohon ampun dengan kedua tangan yang ia usapkan satu sama lain.

Deidara paling tidak suka kalau harus berjaga di toko. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana pastinya bisa tiba di tempat angker seperti ini. Namun, dia juga tidak bisa kabur karena di luar sana ia tidak bisa hidup sebatang kara. Membaca saja tak becus, bagaimana bisa ia mencari pekerjaan. Alasan itu juga yang membuatnya paling jarang menjaga toko. Ia sudah menyampaikan ini pada Zetsu, tapi pemuda itu tadi bilang padanya: "Rupamu seperti ilmuwan jenius, aku tidak percaya kalau kau setolol itu."

Deidara kehabisan akal untuk memaksa Zetsu menjaga toko, sehingga di sini lah ia sekarang: duduk bagai kambing congek sambil memeluk diri karena takut tertimpa sial atau membuat Madara murka hanya dengan isi kepalanya.

 _KRING_

Suara itu membuat Deidara tersentak. Kejadian traumatis yang menimpanya beberapa menit lalu membuat pria itu berseru, "Ampun ya, Madara! Sumpah! Demi namamu yang agung aku tidak memikirkan hal macam-macam!"

Tidak ia ketahui kapan ia mulai menyebut dedemit itu setara sang pencipta. Namun, rupa-rupanya bukan Madara lah yang menimbulkan suara itu melainkan kehadiran sosok asing di ambang pintu yang mengerutkan dahi ke arahnya.

"E-ehehe, halo." Tak tahu harus beralasan apa membuat Deidara tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk pipi. Ia memasang _earphone_ , sebelah saja, dan menekan tombol agar ipod-nya mengeluarkan suara.

"Selamat datang di toko Akatsuki, silakan duduk di sini." Habis mengulang ucapan dari rekaman yang ia dengarkan, tangannya menekan tombol jeda dan tangan lainnya menunjuk kursi di depannya. Setelah ini, seperti yang Sasori ajarkan padanya, ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan kopi dengan hati-hati. Lalu ia keluarkan piring dan mengambil kukis dari dalam toples kaca yang ada di sebelah dispenser.

Ia meletakkan piring dan kopi itu di atas meja, lalu duduk.

"Tempat apa ini?" pria dengan rambut cokelat itu bertanya dengan nada ketus padanya. Deidara mengkerucutkan bibir, tapi lanjut memutar rekaman yang ia dengarkan dan mengulang kata-kata rumit harus ia sampaikan para pria di hadapannya.

"Ini toko Akatsuki. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa datang ke toko ini. Selamat!" ia bertepuk tangan, persis seperti rekamannya. "Aku Deidara, salah satu penjaga toko ini. Anda datang ke toko ini pasti karena memiliki sesuatu yang ingin dikabulkan. Toko ini bisa menga—eeeh!" mendadak ia tidak mendekar suara dari rekamannya. Ia mengecek ipod dan menekan-nekan tombolnya, tapi tak kunjung keluar suara. Pun akhirnya ia membanting benda itu dengan harapan berfungsi kembali, tapi nihil… benda itu tetap tak menunjukan tanda-tanda kembali berfungsi dengan normal.

"Jadi, toko ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan saya?" tak menggubris tingkah Deidara di hadapannya, pria itu dengan mudah menarik kesimpulan dari ucapan Deidara yang terputus.

"Whoa, Anda hebat bisa mengerti dengan cepat! Macam Uchiha saja!" ceplosnya asal, membuat pupil hitam pria itu mengecil.

"Iya, pokoknya begitu," lanjutnya. "Apapun yang Anda inginkan, bisa kami wujudkan. Jangan tanya bagaimana prosesnya. Pokoknya bisa." Habisnya, Deidara tidak bisa menjelaskan sebagaimana rekan-rekan lainnya menjelaskan. Terakhir kali ia melayani klien, dia hanya menunggu klien-nya menyebutkan keinginan dan barang yang dibutuhkan datang sendiri. Deidara langsung menyerahkan benda itu dan klien-nya tampak familiar dengan benda asing yang berada dalam genggaman mereka. Kelanjutan setelah kliennya keluar toko tidak Deidara ketahui. Ia hanya memanjat syukur dan menepis keringat karena harus menggunakan sejumput sel dalam otaknya.

"Kemarin anak saya bunuh diri." Pria itu memijat dahinya. "Beritanya jadi viral, omzet turun drastis hari ini."

Deidara mengangguk-angguk, meski tak paham. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa _omlet_ yang turun drastis—jatuh mungkin, ya?—bisa membuat pria itu datang kemari.

"Jadi anda ingin omlet-nya naik lagi? Ini bukan restoran, tapi—"

"Omzet," sanggah pria itu dengan tegas.

"Ya, ya! Om _zzzz_ et!" Deidara berdecak sebal. "Katakan saja Anda ingin apa. Semuanya akan terwujud. Sumpah! Demi Madara Yang Agung!"

Berbeda dengan Deidara, pria irit bicara ini seakan bisa menebak tempat yang ia kunjungi sekarang. Hawa tak nyaman sejak pertama kali tiba di sana membuat pria tersebut enggan menyentuh gelas itu. Namun, anehnya saat mendengar _remaja_ pirang itu mengatakan bahwa toko ini dapat mengabulkan permohonan apapun, hasrat mengambil alih akalnya dan ia membuang tenaga untuk memberikan prolog tak penting sebelum menyampaikan…

"Buat kejadian kemarin tidak pernah ada." Pria itu berdeduksi bahwa alasan mengapa omzetnya turun drastis karena anak semata wayangnya yang membawa sial sejak lahir. Ia punya paham yang bertentangan dengan istrinya, tapi luluh dan membiarkan anaknya menyandang marga yang sama meski terlahir cacat. Ia juga biarkan anaknya hidup normal seperti tuntutan istrinya. Dan kini, sehari setelah anaknya bunuh diri dengan alasan remeh, membuat pria tersebut habis kesabaran dan hilang akal karena dalam satu hari omzet-nya—hasil penjualan produk kecantikan—turun drastis.

"Begitu saja?" tanya pria itu.

"Uh-huh," angguk Deidara. "Biasanya akan ada barang yang muncul sendiri, nanti ya… begitu deh tahu-tahu terkabul." Deidara mengacungkan jempol, sekalipun ia tengah lupa menyampaikan hal penting mengenai transaksi ini.

Dua menit berlalu dan mereka duduk berhadapan dalam keheningan.

"Hng… tumben, kok lebih lama dari biasanya." Deidara menggaruk kepala. Kiranya Madara masih murka sehingga menelantarkan Deidara yang berjaga hari itu. "Sebentar, aku akan cari barangnya." Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ia hanya berjalan di antara rak-rak, seperti sekarang, hanya untuk membersihkan. Itu pun ia lakukan dengan hati-hati dan perasaan ngeri.

Mendadak Deidara berhenti melangkah. Desis dari balik rak membuatnya memeluk diri yang bergetar. Bulan-bulan awalnya di tempat ini, ia selalu mendengar desis itu. Tiap kali suara des itu terdengar, suhu sekitarnya menjadi lebih rendah. Ia pun merasa tulis mendadak karena keramaian dari luar yang harusnya terdengar, teredam oleh suara gesek samar yang mampu Deidara tangkap. Sadar bahwa dirinya tak berakal, membuat Deidara bertanya pada Itachi dan Obito. Namun, kedua Uchiha itu mengaku tidak pernah mendengarnya, begitu juga Sasori, dan mengatakan bahwa Deidara mengada-ngada kalau di sana ada ular.

"Mampus aku," gumamnya, tak berani bergerak.

Ia bergeming sampai suara tersebut hilang. Habis itu, ia menghela napas dan kembali mencari. Akan tetapi, ia tidak menemukan barang yang ia rasa tepat. Alhasil, ia kembali ke konter dan hendak bilang pada pria itu untuk datang kembali besok atau menunggu rekannya kembali pada malah hari. Namun, saat tiba di sana ia tidak menemukan sosok pria berambut cokelat gelap yang tadi ia layani. Keberadaan gelas kopi dan juga sepiring kukis membuat Deidara yakin kalau tadi ia benar-benar melayani orang.

"Aneh." Deidara menelengkan kepala, lalu menggeleng pelan dan mengembuskan napas panjang tatkala menyadari…

 _Kalau tidak aneh, malah lebih aneh._

.

.

.

 **A/N:** cukup jelas ya siapa yang dimaksud. Timeline-nya dua tahun sebelum Solilokui chapter 2, sehari setelah Zetsu meninggal. Ada banyak alasan mengapa chapter ini dibuat, tapi yang paling utama adalah—jujur—karena saya salah deskrip di chapter satu soal Zetsu. Saya lupa, sayang yang waktu ketik itu lupa atau waktu itu saya ketik begitu karena memang sengaja (saya sering buat plot twist, tapi kalau udah lama dan gak dicatat ya saya lupa—tapi tenang, cara Zetsu berontak nanti saya masih agak ingat gimana caranya walau mungkin akan diubah dikit #plak).


	4. Chapter 3 - Malapetaka

"JamurPerak… benar juga. Jamur perak!" seru Kiba. "JamurPerak, Naruto. Jamur!" tangan Kiba memukul keras punggung Naruto.

"Coba sebutkan nama jamur," kata Kiba pada keempat temannya.

"Shimeji, eringi, nameko…," kata Sakura.

"Hiratake, matsutake, lalu…," lanjut Ino.

"… Hatake."

Dan ucapan Naruto barusan membuat kelimanya saling bertukar pandang.

* * *

 **Solilokui**

— _wacana antara aku dan dia yang tak kasat_

© UQ

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

"Hatake… Kakashi? Pak Kakashi?" Ino menangkup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia sendiri terkejut mendapati mantan wali kelasnya saat ini merupakan salah satu anggota dari perkumpulan klenik. Selain masker yang menghalangi wajah pria berambut perak itu, Ino tidak merasa ada yang aneh dari kelakuan pria tersebut. Tiga tahun bersekolah di Konoha, ia merasa Pak Kakashi merupakan guru yang menyenangkan dan baik. Pula, tak sedikit yang mengagumi pria tersebut karena sifatnya yang ramah dan banyak yang menganggapnya misterius—tidak dengan Ino.

"Banyak yang bilang aura Pak Kakashi itu misterius, tapi aku merasa dia normal-normal saja. Maksudku… ini kan organisasi yang agak—err, aneh. Dan aku tidak ingat ada tanda-tanda lotus," tambah Ino.

"Tapi kita juga belum tahu lambang lotus ungu ini benar-benar merupakan penciri organisasi itu atau tidak," sahut Kiba. "Lalu soal aneh atau tidaknya, kau lihat sendiri Naruto seperti apa." Kiba mengedik pada Naruto yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bingung.

"Aku?"

"Ya, sebelum kejadian tahun lalu, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melihat hantu dan melakukan jampi-jampi segala." Keesokan hari setelah kejadian itu, Kiba menganggap semua yang terjadi adalah mimpi jika saja ia tidak melihat perban yang melilit pada leher Sai.

"Oh." Naruto mengangguk, paham. "Tapi Kak Kakashi memang tidak aneh, selain dia yang senang bicara dengan anjing." Naruto mengingat beberapa kali melihat Kakashi bersama beberapa ekor anjing dari kejauhan sejak masih kecil. Tapi ketika Naruto mendekat, anjing-anjing itu langsung kabur tanpa alasan jelas. Kakashi sendiri tidak pernah menjelaskan alasannya dan hanya meledek Naruto karena dibenci anjing.

"Loh, Pak Kakashi suka anjing? Aku baru tahu itu." Sebagai pencinta anjing, Kiba tahu orang-orang yang punya kesukaan sama dengannya. Namun, ia tidak pernah dengan kalau gurunya itu senang dengan anjing.

"Iya, aku juga pernah melihatnya mengobrol dengan tiga sampai lima ekor di dengan lapangan berkuda belakang sekolah waktu jam istirahat," aku Naruto.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya." Sai, yang merupakan anggota klub berkuda, menggeleng. "Aku pernah melihatnya di sekitar lapangan, tapi tidak dengan anjing-anjingnya."

Sakura yang sedari tadi dia mengamati bergumam, "Apa mungkin yang Naruto lihat tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang umum?" dan pertanyaannya barusan berhasil merebut atensi keempat temannya.

"Tapi aku tidak mencium bau aneh dari Kak Kakashi atau anjing-anjing itu," balas Naruto.

"Mungkin saja anjing-anjing itu _shikigami_ dan karena _shikigami_ itu tak kasatmata, Sai tidak bisa melihatnya. Sama seperti saat wanita Namikaze itu mencekiknya. Selain itu, _shikigami_ berasal dari kekuatan tuannya. Kalau benar mereka _shikigami_ Pak Kakashi dan kau tidak mengendus bau busuk atau merasa takut, berarti Pak Kakashi orang baik," terang Sakura.

Tahun lalu, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto tulis pada lembaran kertas serta apa yang pemuda pirang itu lemparkan untuk mengusir hantu tersebut. Naruto memang menjelaskan, tapi logika Sakura tak sampai untuk memproses hal tersebut. Namun, setelah membaca tetralogi C. Anneth, Sakura mengerti sedikit hidup seorang Uzumaki Naruto ataupun sosok yang tak mampu ia ingat. Kalau memang akademi khusus itu benar-benar ada, ia akan senang sekali apabila kawannya belajar di sana karena waktu itu Naruto tampak serius dan Sakura pikir ada baiknya pemuda itu belajar dengan orang lain untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

"Kalau benar Pak Kakashi adalah JamurPerak dan anjing miliknya hanya bisa dilihat Naruto, maka rumor tentang akademi sekaligus organisasi ini benar-benar ada." Sai menyimpulkan.

"Tapi apa aman kalau kita langsung bertanya pada Pak Kakashi?" Ino meragu, sekalipun ia tahu Naruto dan pria itu sudah seperti kakak-beradik.

"Dia selalu mengelak saat ditanya mengenai anjingnya," Naruto angkat bahu, "apalagi mengenai hal privat seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu, kita kembali ke rencana awal?" Kiba menatap keempat temannya secara bergantian. Latas, mereka mengangguk.

* * *

Selesai mengumpulkan informasi dari buku. Mereka berlima mulai mencari menggunakan kata kunci yang mereka temukan dari buku itu melalui internet. Sehari setelahnya, mereka—kecuali Sai—berkeliling kota untuk mencari informasi berdasarkan data-data yang mereka dapatkan dari buku. Ino dan Sakura bertugas mendatangi tiap toko bunga yang ada di Utara Kota Konoha. Setengah hari mereka berkeliling laiknya turis dengan Sakura membawa peta yang telah ia beri catatan dan Ino yang mengandalkan GPS ponselnya. Namun, sejauh ini keduanya tak kunjung mendapatkan petunjuk sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat di sebuah kafe.

 _10 dari 15 toko._

 _Tidak ada petunjuk_

 **[** **13:05 ]**

Naruto yang bertugas mencari toko bunga di Selatan Konoha mengecek ponselnya. Pesan dari Ino membuatnya mendesah dan mengetikkan balasan: _Aku juga_.

Semua toko bunga di sana telah ia datangi, tapi tak satupun petunjuk yang ia dapatkan. Lotus ungu merupakan tanaman yang tidak umum. Hanya dua toko yang menjual itu, tapi sayangnya mereka sama-sama kehabisan stok. Saat Naruto bertanya dimana mereka mendapatkanya, mereka bilang bunga itu merupakan mutasi yang dibuat di Kiri—alias diimpor dari negara Air. Dia tidak punya uang sebanyak itu, walaupun ia melapor di grup mengenai penemuannya dan Sai yang kini berada di kota Ame mengatakan akan mencari tahu setelah urusannya selesai.

Berbeda dengan Ino dan Sakura yang menikmati secangkir cokelat dingin dan _muffin_ dengan sirup _maple_ dan biji kenari, Naruto duduk di bangku taman dan menjilati es krim susu vanila berpalis sirup stroberi, yang merupakan es krim batang paling murah, yang ia beli di _konbini_. Dengan mulut yang mengapit batang es krim itu, ia membaca novel Ironi Di Musim Panas yang penuh akan catatan dan juga coretan stabilo. Ia baca tiap kalimat dengan cepat, untuk mencari petunjuk berkenaan lotus ungu yang tengah ia cari. Harapnya, ada bagian yang Sakura dan Ino lewatkan mengenai lotus ungu ini.

Kemarin kedua gadis itu bilang kata lotus ungu tidak di temukan saat latar cerita berada di toko bunga. Namun, kelimanya tetap berniat mengecek toko bunga yang berada di Konoha dan mengecek daerah di sekitar toko bunga tersebut. Kenyataannya, mereka belum juga menemukan petunjuk apapun.

* * *

"Rajin betul kau, Nak." Komentar dengan suara berat itu membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Seorang pria berambut perak berdiri di belakangnya sambil menjinjing plastik dari _konbini_ yang sama dimana Naruto membeli es krimnya. Urung menjawab, Naruto dengar sahutan lain dari puncak kepala pria tersebut.

"Tidak mau kau beri tanda tangan juga, eh?" yang diakhiri suara mengorek khas katak pada umumnya. Dua pasang netra itu saling bertemu, membuat si katak melompat dan mengorek keras. "Dia melihatku!"

Tapi pria tua itu bersikap seolah si katak tidak berada pada puncak kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Naruto mengabaikan keberadaan katak tersebut, yang kini menjambak-jambak rambut perak pria itu.

"Ini untuk tugas menganalisis novel di sekolah." Naruto mengusap hidungnya. Sama dengan saat berada di sekitar Kakashi dan anjing-anjingnya, kali ini pun ia tidak merasakan adanya hawa mencekam atau bau busuk yang terendus oleh indera penciumannya.

"Sekolah zaman sekarang repot ya." Pria itu meringis. Mulutnya lantas terbuka, hendak mengucapkan hal lain, tapi kembali mengatup karena ponselnya berdering.

"Wah, mendadak amat," kata pria itu sambil berdecak. Pria itu mengeluarkan mie _cup_ dari kantong belanjaannya dan meletakkannya di samping Naruto. "Untukmu, Nak. Makan es krim terlalu cupu buat anak laki-laki. Aku pergi dulu, Nak."

Naruto melongo bukan hanya karena komentar serta pemberian pria itu. Ia melongo pada fakta yang lebih mengagetkan daripada katak yang berada di kepala pria itu.

Cepat-cepat, Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil foto pria sudah berjalan agak jauh. Kemudian, ia buka grup _chat_ -nya dan mengirimkan foto itu.

 _Kalian lihat katak di atas kepala_

 _pria berambut perak itu?_

 _Balas cepat. Genting._

 _iRing pria itu_

 _lotus_

 _merah._

* * *

"Anj—" Kiba membekap mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sore itu ia tengah membaca pesan dari Naruto. Dengan tergesa-gesa, ia membalas 'tidak'. Karena gerak tangannya yang terburu-buru, berulang kali ia harus mengirimkan pesan karena salah ketik.

Kiba memasukkan ponselnya dan melemparkan pandangannya pada objek intainya—yang kini hilang dari jarak pandang.

"Sial."

Kiba beranjak dari sana dengan cepat. Ia tidak boleh kehilangan jejak Hatake Kakashi yang ia intai dari siang hari usai mengecek toko kembang di kawasan Konoha sebelah Barat. Ada perubahan rencana mendadak kemarin, yaitu Kiba mengintai Hatake Kakashi yang akan pergi keluar tengah hari—begitu kata Naruto. Katanya, Hatake Kakashi akan pergi pusat pertokoan untuk membeli barang dan itu mengapa Kiba berada di pertokoan yang ramai.

Dari awal, Kiba tahu apabila sekali lengah, ia akan kehilangan jejak Kakashi. Kalau memang pria itu JamurPerak dan juga bagian dari organisasi klenik tersebut, maka Hatake Kakashi bukan pria biasa yang bisa diremehkan. Kiba harus menjaga jarak sejauh enam meter untuk mengintai Kakashi. Ia mewanti-wanti keberadaan makhluk halus milik Kakashi, yang tak kasatmata bagi Kiba, menyadari keberadaan Kiba yang mengintainya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan Naruto baru saja. Sekalipun iRing pria anonim itu bukanlah lotus ungu, tapi pada foto yang Naruto kirimkan pada mereka... Kiba tidak menemukan katak apapun di sana. Sehingga ia menyimpulkan bahwa pria itu bukan orang sembarangan.

 _Hati-hati._

* * *

 **Kota Ame, sore hari.**

Berbalut _hakama_ , pemuda berambut kelam itu keluar dari kamar penginapan. Hujan yang membasahi kota itu sedari siang, membuat Sai yang selama berada di kereta terus terjaga menjadi mengantuk. Perjalanan dari Konoha ke Ame tidak terlalu jauh, jika dibandingkan dengan Suna. Hanya butuh dua jam lebih lima belas menit dengan kereta, mereka sudah tiba di kota dengan curah hujan yang tinggi.

Sekalipun hujan masih turun, ayah dan ibunya pergi meninggalkan penginapan saat Sai tertidur. Pada secarik kertas putih di meja samping kasur, keduanya berkata hendak pergi menemui rekan bisnis di hotel dua blok dari penginapan mereka yang bergaya tradisional—yang direkomendasikan teman ibunya.

Sai melipat tangannya di depan dada kala menatap keluar jendela besar, yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada Sai. Di luar sana, awan tebal tak kunjung berhenti meneteskan bulir-bulir hujan. Pula, tak ada celah bagi sinar matahari untuk menelusup dan membuat hangat sore itu. Lorong penginapan itu akan gelap, jika bukan karena cahaya lampu keemasan yang terpasang di langit-langit.

Melanjutkan jalannya, Sai tiba di ruang rekreasi penginapan tersebut. Harum sakura dari lilin, menyulap suasana di ruang itu terasa seperti musim semi lagi—bukan perantara antar musim yang menghibur mereka dengan rintik hujan.

"Anak muda!" seru pria dengan suara bariton yang pula menunjuknya.

Sai menunjuk batang hidungnya. Tak ada perubahan yang ketara pada lekuk bibirnya, tapi alis pemuda pucat itu saling bertaut.

"Ya, kau. Sedang menganggur, kan?" tanya pria itu yang lalu menunjuk papan kayu bergaris serta dua mangkuk yang masing-masing menampung biji hitam dan putih—Go.

Sai mendekat dan duduk di hadapan pria itu seraya.

"Anakku kabur, beralasan ke toilet, karena bosan menemaniku bermain sedari makan siang." Pria dengan rambut hitam yang diikat mencuat ke atas itu mengusap tengkuk dan melempar pandangannya ke arah toilet saat berbicara. Anak laki-laki semata wayangnya tidak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Kau tidak keberatan menemani pria ini menghabiskan waktu, kan?" tangan besar itu mengumpulkan biji hitam dan putih yang masih berada pada papan dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk masing-masing. Lalu, ia serahkan mangkuk dengan biji putih pada Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa, tapi...," Sai yang tengah menangkuk mangkuk itu, menatap pria tersebut dengan ragu. Umumnya, pemain yang lebih unggul akan menggunakan biji putih, bukan hitam. Pun dengan biji hitam, ia akan memberikan salam lebih formal dari permainan ini dengan meletakkan biji hitap di _hoshi_ kanan, dekat dengan pria itu, sehingga membuatnya agak menunduk sedikit—alias _ojigi_.

"Kulitmu pucat, haha." Pria itu tertawa kaku, membuat Sai tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk—menerima alasan itu tanpa berargumen.

" _Onegaishimasu,"_ ucap keduanya, sebagai awal dari permainan.

Lalu pria itu meletakkan biji hitam pada _hoshi_ kanan—kiri kalau dilihat dari posisi Sai. Keadaan ini membuatnya canggung, tapi ia tetap melakukan kebiasaan yang sama saat menggunakan biji hitam—yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan dengan biji putih yang memilih meninggalkan jejak di sisi papan yang lebih dekat.

Biji demi biji bertambah pada papan. Suara yang memantul pada papan kayu itu beriringan dengan petikan _koto_ dari wanita di panggung kecil ruang itu. Tak terasa, satu jam berlalu.

"Tidak keram, eh?" kekeh pria itu, merujuk pada kaki yang terlipat karena keduanya duduk dalam posisi _seiza_.

"In bukan hal besar." Sai menggeleng. Keluarganya, Uchiha, masihlah tradisional sekalipun di luar mereka dikenal sebagai konglomerat. Melakukan _seiza_ tak sulit, apalagi upacara minum teh selalu ia hadiri tiap minggunya.

"Kau sering bermain Go?" tanya pria itu sambil bersedekap.

Sai meletakkan satu biji putih pada papan dan berkata, "Ya, kakek saya selalu mengajak saya bermain hampir setiap hari." Namun, pada tahun itu hanya sekali kakek Sai mengajaknya bermain. Saat tahun baru dan tidak setelahnya karena sang kakek jatuh sakit, lalu meninggal sebelum sempat menghirup aroma musim semi.

"Ayahku lebih senang _shogi_ ," kata pria itu sambil memilih biji hitam sebelum menyelipkannya di antara telunjuk dan jari tengah.

"Kakekku punya sentimen buruk terhadap _shogi_." Sai terkekeh. "Ia lebih senang berefleksi diri daripada berkuasa." Mendiang kakeknya selalu bilang di sela bermain, bahwa Go bukan sekedar hitam dan putih, bukan sekedar permainan merebut teritori, bukan pula sebatas papan kayu dengan kotak 19x19. Golebih luas daripada itu, sehingga Sai harus melihat lebih— _Astaga!_

Biji putih terlepas dari jepit jemarinya. Sai terperangah pada pola yang mulai tampak di papan mereka. Ia segera mengobservasi ruang rekreasi itu diam-diam saat menunduk mengambil biji putihnya di samping meja.

Ruang rekreasi beralaskan tatami. Ada belasan meja, tapi hanya lima yang terisi. Di panggung kecil, ada seorang wanita bermain _koto_. Tidak ada yang aneh, tidak ada lotus dimanapun selain pada papan mereka.

"Maaf sebelumnya, tapi apakah—" pertanyaan gamblang yang hendak Sai sampaikan ditahan pria itu dengan ketukan jari pada papan Go. Sai menelan ludah. Sekarang prioritasnya bukan lagi mengisi waktu senggang, melainkan mencari jawaban abstrak melalui permainan ini.

* * *

Karena perawakan pria paruh baya yang tinggi itu, serta katak merah yang berada di puncak kepalanya, Naruto mampu mengekor meski tadi hampir tertinggal. Balasan dari Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino membuatnya langsung bergerak membawa buku dan memasukkannya dengan asal ke dalam ransel. Ia terus mengekori pria itu dan berada pada jarak aman, sekitar empat meter di belakangnya. Warna lotus pada iRing pria itu berbeda dengan yang mereka cari. Tapi atas konfirmasi ketiga temannya, Naruto tahu kalau pria itu bukan orang sembarangan.

Pengetahuan mereka akan bunga lotus yang dicari-cari ini amatlah terbatas. Deduksinya berkata, bahwa lotus merah itu bisa saja berbahaya—merupakan organisasi berbeda dengan lotus ungu. Apa yang dituju pria itu, tak mampu Naruto tebak kemana arahnya. Namun, pemuda ini familiar dengan jalan ini. Ini merupakan jalan yang biasa ia lalui saat ke sekolah. Ada beberapa gang di tempat itu, yang selalu ia lewati untuk memutar jalan karena tidak mau melewati pusat pertokoan yang amat _bau_ di kota itu.

Mengingat sesuatu yang ia hindari di sana sempat membuat Naruto ragu, tapi ia terus membuntuti pria itu. Dan ketika tiba di persimpangan gang, seseorang muncul dan tubuh keduanya saling hantam.

"Maaf, ma—af..." ucapannya menggantung lantaran kuduknya berdiri. Mata Naruto terbuka lebar kala ia melangkah mundur perlahan.

Pemuda dengan rambut dan mata segelap langit malam itu mirip dengan Sai. Yang jadi pembeda hanya bagian belakang rambutnya yang mencuat ke atas serta warna kulit yang tak sepucat Sai. Akan tetapi, bukan itu yang membuat Naruto melangkah mundur dan menyiapkan satu tangan untuk merapal _kuji_. Hawa negatif yang pekat yang menguar dari pemuda yang menatapnya dengan sinis itu membuat Naruto mempertanyakan status pemuda tersebut:

 _Manusia, roh jahat, atau makhluk lainnya?_

Sebaliknya, pemuda itu—alias Sasuke—juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Hampir dua tahun ia menyandang status ada-dan-tiada, tapi ia belum begitu paham dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Seperti kata Itachi, kakaknya yang lebih dulu tinggal di toko, mereka hanya dapat dilihat sekilas. Jika bukan karena kontak fisik atau verbal, mereka tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Pun setelah terjadi kontak langsung, tak lama setelah dirinya menjauh atau orang lain itu menjauh, mereka tak lagi bisa melihatnya dan lupa. Namun, pemuda pirang di hadapannya ini terus membalas tatapannya sekalipun kini telah berjauhan.

 _Apa dia suruhannya kakek?_

Selama hampir dua tahun hidup dengan keadaan barunya, Sasuke tak hanya mengalami keanehan selama berada di toko. Ketika ia harus pergi keluar dengan kakak, pamannya, atau Sasori untuk menjalankan tugas dari ular milik kakeknya, ia akan menemui hal-hal aneh yang tak mampu otaknya cerna—yang membuatnya selalu berakhir untuk mengikuti kata-kata Itachi untuk tidak memikirkannya.

"Kau... apa?"

Sasuke mendesis saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari pemuda di hadapannya. Jika pemuda itu bertanya demikian, maka pemuda itu bukanlah suruhan atau ada sangkut pautnya dengan kakeknya.

Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah balas bertanya. "Sekte mana?"

Ia ingat pada kisah Madara yang membangun sekte sendiri. Pikirnya, di dunia ini tidak mungkin hanya ada satu sekte yang berdiri, yang seperti milik Madara sekalipun. Pemuda di hadapannya ini pasti berasal dari sekte tertentu dan karenanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang tak seharusnya tampak di mata orang normal, sekalipun ia tidak pernah dengar keberadaan sekte lain terucap oleh rekan-rekannya.

"Hah? Sekte apa?" Naruto bingung dibuatnya. Ia tahu ada beberapa sekte agama yang belakangan menyebar ideologi mereka di kalangan anak sekolah. Ia ingat salah seorang temannya di SD yang selalu berseru keras memanjatkan doa dan mendapat tatap aneh serta bisik-bisik mencibir karena ajaran sektenya.

"Tch." Tahu dugaannya keliru membuat Sasuke berdecak.

"Jangan-jangan kau orang—"

Naruto memutus ucapannya dan segera menoleh ke angkasa. Suara puluhan gagak yang beterbangan, langit sore sewarna darah, serta hawa di sekitarnya yang aneh membuat Naruto terpaku.

Sasuke pun menatap ke arah yang sama. Ia tidak terlihat tegang, melainkan tampak kesal dengan rahangnya yang mengeras serta mata hitamnya yang menyipit tajam. Habis berdecak, ia berbalik dan melangkah.

" _Ketsu!"_

Namun, ia menabrak sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" datar nada suaranya, tapi tajam tatapannya.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mantra yang ia tiru dari salah satu pengusir setan pada novel itu ia lakukan dengan sukses. Pada novel itu diterangkan secara singkat bahwa mantra penyegel ini dapat mengepung roh maupun manusia di dalam kubus.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk sepertimu berkeliaran sembarangan di sini." Sedari awal ia menyadari aura yang pemuda itu punya berbeda dengan manusia ataupun roh yang ia temui sebelumnya. Pun ia meyakini, _kekkai_ yang ia buat itu tidak akan kuat menahan apabila makhluk tersebut menggunakan kekuatannya—entah apapun itu wujudnya.

"Makhluk sepertiku?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Suara ledakkan terdengar dari arah yang sama dengan terbangnya gagak-gagak tadi. Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, lengah pada Sasuke yang menyalakan korek api. Tatkala ia meniup korek itu, tubuhnya lenyap dari dalam sana.

"Kau yang—hah? Kemana dia? _Metsu!"_ _kekkai_ itu ia hancurkan beserta isinya. Tidak ia temukan apapun selain serpihan kayu—korek api—yang telah terbakar.

* * *

Kala berjalan, perut Kiba meraung. Lantas, ia teringat bahwa ia belum mengisi perutnya lebih dari air minum sedari pagi. Siang hari, ia terlalu giat membuntuti Kakashi hingga lupa untuk makan.

Aroma kaldu ramen yang dari kedai yang ia lalui begitu menggoda. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiba pun masuk ke dalam sana dan memesan satu porsi. Tidak lama, pesanannya tiba dan ia segera makan dengan lahap.

"Pelan-pelan, Nak," kata pria yang nampaknya pemilik kedai ramen ini.

"Hehe," Kiba tertawa seraya mengangguk. "Tapi ini enak sekali, Paman."

Meski sudah diberi tahu untuk mengurangi kecepatan makannya, Kiba tetap makan dengan cepat. Hanya delapan menit, ramen jumbo itu habis.

Mangkuk ramen yang kuahnya habis ia teguk, kini Kiba taruh pada meja. "Terima kasih atas ma—eh?!" Kiba langsung menunduk dan memperhatikan gambar lotus pada dasar mangkuk tersebut. Ia mengerjap berulang kali untuk memastikan warnanya, bahkan sampai menggoyang-goyangkan mangkuknya.

Kemudian, ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari mangkuk itu dan mendesah. Bukan ungu warnanya, melainkan biru.

"Hah... lotus biru mekar dalam mangkuk," desahnya.

"Dalam api, Nak," kata pria yang sama, mengoreksi kutipan Kiba pada salah satu puisi Dango.

"Yah, mau di mana pun lotus birunya, yang kucari seharian bukan yang ini." Kiba memangku wajah dengan tangan kiri dan menatap pria yang sedang merebus mie.

"Bukankah biru warna yang bagus?"

"Yah... tetap saja aku butuh yang...,"

 _BOOM!_

Ledakkan terdengar, membuat getar bangunan itu. Lampu padam, begitu juga dengan televisi. Tak hanya satu ledakkan yang terdengar. Selang beberapa detik, langit bergemuruh.

Kiba di sana hendak mengambil posisi di bawah meja, tapi orang di sekitarnya diam di tempat masing-masing dan saling melirik satu sama lain. Semuanya mengangguk, kecuali Kiba. Pemuda Inuzuka itu memberanikan diri untuk melirik dan mencicit, "Paman... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa kalian...," Kiba tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya. Ledakan lain kembali terdengar.

Rupa kaku pria penjual ramen itu—Teuchi—tampak saat anak gadisnya—Ayame—menyalakan lilin. Pria itu melipat tangannya dan menghela berat sambil melihat ke luar jendela.

"Selatan ya," gumam pria itu. Orang-orang lain di toko itu, selain Teuchi dan Ayame bergegas keluar. Kiba mendadak berdiri dan hendak ikut pergi memeriksa ke luar. Namun, Teuchi yang telah berdiri di samping Kiba menahan pundak Kiba dan menyuruhnya tinggal.

"Sebaiknya kau tinggal di sini, Nak."

"Tapi temanku...," Teuchi memutusnya dengan gelengan kepala dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bahu Kiba.

Kiba pun duduk. Ia membuka ponselnya, hendak menghubungi teman-temannya yang lain, tapi tanpa adanya sinyal semua itu menjadi tak mungkin.

Di dalam kedai ramen yang remang itu, ia meremas kepalanya dengan gusar. Masih berdiri di sampingnya, Teuchi berkata, "Jangan terbawa oleh arus. Tinggal bukan berarti tidak melakukan apa-apa." Pandangan Teuchi mengarah pada Ayame yang membawa lilin dan membuka pintu.

"Untuk bisa bertindak, kau harus mengerti."

Kiba menatap Ayame dan Teuchi bergantian. "Supaya tidak terombang-ambing, supaya yakin pada hal semacam...,"

 _Lotus biru yang mekar dalam api._

* * *

Keduanya tak tahu sudah berapa jam mereka habiskan untuk menaruh satu demi satu biji, hitam maupun putih, pada papan persegi itu. Di tengah ruang ber-ac itu, peluh membasahi pelipis. Satu hentakkan terakhir, tanpa di komando keduanya mengembus napas lega.

Permainan Go barusan lebih dari sekedar permainan. Mereka tidak saling merebut teritori, tapi membentuk dunia dan bertukar argumen dengan tiap ditaruhnya bidak pada papan. Ia kalah dalam hal kekuasaan, tapi apabila dunia pada papan tersebut adalah milik keduanya. Mereka telah membentuk dunia yang sempurna: sebuah teratai dari bidak putih yang menangkup bidak hitam di dalamnya.

"Anda merupakan anggota lotus... ungu?"meragu, lantaran ungu tak mampu ia temukan pada papan maupun di sekitar.

Akan tetapi, pria itu mengangguk. Dan bahkan memperjelas dengan berkata, " _Shiren_."

 _Shiren—lotus ungu, nama organisasi mereka?_ tanya Sai dalam hati. Sambil berpikir, pandangannya jatuh pada papan tersebut yang belum keduanya sentuh usai bidak terakhir ditempatkan. Lagi, pertanyaan lain muncul dalam benaknya mengenai tujuan perkumpulan tersebut. Sebagaimana pola teratai yang mengepung biji hitam yang bertebaran, untuk menghentikan anomali ataupun kutukan yang ada pada keluarganya adalah dengan mengikat mereka dan melenyapkan mereka dari papan—atau dunia. Hal itu membuat Sai teringat pada satu kejadian...,

" _Orang lain yang berhubungan dengan kita, sama seperti Giovanni._

 _Sedangkan kita sendiri Rappaccini."_

" _Jika mitos itu terbukti benar,"_

"... Satu-satunya cara untuk mengakhiri ini semua adalah kematian—seperti Beatrice Rappaccini." Ia mengulang kilasan ingatan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Ia tidak ingat dengan siapa ia berbicara, juga tidak ingat kapan persisnya percakapan itu terlaksana. Tapi, ia sangatlah yakin pada satu hal. Orang yang mengatakan kalimat itu tampak damai saat mengatakannya, berlainan dengan Sai yang memucat dan ketakutan di balik ekspresi kaku.

Siapa yang bisa tenang apabila apabila mitos yang ia anggap sebagai _mitos_ semakin menjadi kenyataan. Sesuatu yang ia kira sebagai karangan, kebohongan, kakeknya kian lama kian hadir dalam hari-harinya seperti hal normal.

Akal Sai tak sanggup untuk menerima. Pada kenyataannya, Sai bukanlah tuan dari bidak putih. Kalaupun bisa menjadi tuan, maka ia adalah hitam alias _Yin_. Maka, ia tak layak berada di sisi yang sama dengan keempat kawannya. Dia berada di dalam, terkepung oleh mereka dan harus menyambut ajal apabila ingin semua ini selesai.

"Kau tidak bisa terikat pada salah satunya saja," kata pria anonim itu, yang tanpa Sai sadari sudah berada di sampingnya. Dari sakunya, pria itu keluarkan kartu. Kartu itu ia taruh pada meja di sisi Sai.

"Aku yakin kau lebih paham tentang _yin_ dan _yang_ ," lanjut pria itu. "Kalau kau sepaham dengan apa yang telah diajarkan padamu sejak kecil, bergabunglah dengan kami."

Pria itu menunjuk kartu dengan kode di bagian tengahnya, sekaligus lambang lotus ungu di sudut kanan bawah. Tak lama, pria itu pergi tanpa menghaturkan permisi. Di sana, tinggal Sai dengan keheningan. Tak ada lagi petikan _koto_ yang meredam lebatnya hujan dan halilintar di luar sana. Dengan ragu, Sai menyentuh kartu yang fisiknya seperti kartu kredit itu.

"Zetsu."

Tersebutlah nama yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan.

"Lama sekali, 'Yah," kata pemuda berambut jabrik.

"Anak itu selalu ragu setiap mengambil langkah," jawab pria dengan gaya rambut serupa.

"Aku tidak ikut campur kalau hal ini jadi merepotkan nantinya." Si pemuda mengangkat bahu.

"Daripada itu," Shikaku, nama pria itu, menurunkan pandangannya pada lampu LED ungu di tepi ponselnya. "Kau bantu ibumu. Ayah harus segera ke markas."

Langkah Shikamaru terhenti, tapi Shikaku tidak menggubrisnya.

"Dia... mati?"

Meski tak menyahut, langkah cepat Shikaku membuat Shikamaru tahu dan melangkah cepat ke arah berlainan.

* * *

Dari segala makhluk halus yang pernah Naruto temui selama ini, yang ada di hadapannya sekarang—jauh sebetulnya—benar-benar absurd. Makhluk pertama merupakan banteng raksasa dengan tubuh yang dikelilingi api, sedang makhluk lainnya yang baru saja muncul dan membuat ledakan besar merupakan kodok yang melontarkan air untuk memadamkan api pada bangunan di sekitar sana.

Naruto tak sempat menalar, tubuhnya lebih cepat bereaksi pada reruntuhan yang bisa saja menimpanya. Ia segera berlari dari gang itu, tapi kemudian ruangnya untuk kabur terhalang oleh _kekkai_ buatan orang. Tatkala ia ingin menghilangkan _kekkai_ , angin kencang menerpa.

" _Jangan!"_ seru suara yang membuat dunianya hening seketika. Tak lagi ia dengar suara halilintar maupun ledakkan di sekitar. Ia hanya dengar suara dari sosok pirang dengan rupa sama, minus jambang, seperti dirinya.

" _Walau kecil kemungkinan kau bisa membuka kekkai ini, tapi kau tidak bisa melakukannya. Orang di luar wilayah ini bisa terkena bahaya."_ Sosok itu menggelengkan kepala dan mata birunya menatap mata senada dengan lekat.

"Kau... siapa?"

Tubuh transparan dan melayang. Sosok itu jelas bukan lagi manusia wujudnya. Ia merupakan makhluk gaib yang biasanya menguarkan aura gelap serta bau tak sedap. Namun, yang Naruto dapatkan malah berlainan. Ia seperti menatap refleksi dirinya sendiri. Keduanya punya tinggi yang sama jika saja pemuda itu tidak melayang. Suara mereka juga serupa dan—Naruto yakin pernah bertemu dengannya, mendengarnya, atau...

"Kau!" suara Naruto meninggi. Dia membuka mulut dan ingat pada tiap kejadian dimana ia mendengar suara dalam hati—yang ia anggap miliknya sendiri—berdeduksi, menemukan jawaban, dan merapal mantra yang tak pernah ia pelajari sebelumnya, tapi terasa akrab dan seolah sudah terbiasa.

" _Tak ada waktu untuk itu. Kita harus mencari seseorang untuk dimintai tolong dan—"_

Naruto tersentak. Tubuhnya seperti diterpa topan yang mampu membuatnya terpelanting, tapi—lagu—ia masih menapak pada tempat yang sama. Hanya saja, kini ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa—atau tepatnya, hilang kendali pada tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak. Empat jemarinya yang kiri menumpuk pada empat jemari yang kanan; kedua ibu jari dari masing-masing tangan saling bertemu. Lantas, mulutnya merapal, _"On handomadara abokijaya nisorosoro sowaka."_

Api yang melontar ke arahnya terlempar ke arah lain. Naruto, yang tercekat, segera menarik napasnya dengan kuat dan kembali merasakan tubuhnya kembali.

" _Maaf aku tidak bilang sebelumnya."_

"Tidak apa-apa." Untuk yang baru saja, Naruto tidak masalah apabila tubuhnya dirasuki roh.

"Jadi kita harus mencari orang dewasa dan apa? Selain dua monster itu dan sosok aneh tadi... aku belum menemukan siapa-siapa. Tempat ini mendadak sepi." Dan Naruto tidak sadar kapan itu terjadi.

" _Katak itu milik ayah. Dan kekkai ini sudah terpasang. Mereka pasti ada di sekitar sini atau di sekitar monster itu."_

"... Jadi kau menyuruhku untuk ke sana?!" tak mampu ia pungkiri, Naruto terkejut hingga berjengit.

" _Tempat ini mulai hancur, kekkai ini juga tidak akan bertahan lama karena markas jauh dari Konoha—"_

"Markas?"

" _Akan kujelaskan nanti. Kita pergi ke sana,"_ roh itu menunjuk kedua monster yang sedang berkelahi dan melompati tiap gedung—yang mana membuatnya hancur juga, _"dan aku akan meminjam tubuhmu lagi untuk menyegel roh itu."_

Naruto memijat dahinya. "Baiklah," jawabnya.

* * *

Saat berlari mengitari kota, ia tak mengerti mengapa roh tanpa nama itu tampak bahagia dan serius bersamaan. Air mukanya memang tak tampak bahagia, serius malah, tapi anehnya Naruto bisa merasakan letupan pada dadanya. Roh itu tampak bersemangat dan—

Penerangan yang padam membuat Naruto berhenti berlari. Lapisan pelindung yang membentuk kubah di sebagian wilayah Selatan Konoha lenyap seiring dengan matinya cahaya di sekitar. Ledakkan dari titik-titik lain terdengar mewarnai malam yang baru saja datang.

Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Pandangannya mengeras pada api dari banteng raksasa yang melayang meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Sekarang apa?" makhluk itu berlari dengan cepat di atas sana, menyeruduk udara. Naruto menoleh pada roh yang tatapannya bukan pada langit, melainkan pada sosok yang terbelalak menatapnya.

"Kak Kakashi dan...," ia mengernyit pada sosok pria berambut perak yang tadi ia temui di taman. Pria itu tak terlihat sesantai tadi sore. Wajahnya kusut dan penuh peluh. Daripada itu, hati Naruto terenyuh saat melihat mata hitam pria itu menatap roh di sisi Naruto, yang tersenyum masam.

Ledakan lain serta kobaran api besar yang mulai bermunculan dari tiap arah membuat roh itu berkata, _"Banteng tadi tidak mungkin melakukannya sendiri. Api maupun ledakan ini janggal."_ Kedua pria dengan rambut perak itu menautkan tangan, tapi menyisakan kedua jari tengah yang teracung dan menumbuk satu sama lain membentuk segitiga. Keduanya memejamkan mata dan merapal,

" _Nou bou aratannou tarayaayasara basratasatanan."_ Lalu membuka mata mereka.

"Ini aura iblis. Jangan-jangan...," kata Kakashi. Lantas ketiganya, minus Naruto yang kebingungan, beradu tatap.

"... Uchiha," kata ketiganya, bersamaan.

"Tunggu, tunggu! Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir!" seru Naruto yang menjambak rambut pirangnya. Ada banyak keanehan yang ia temukan dalam satu hari dan belum ada satu pun yang terjawab kecuali lotus ungu nyata atau Hatake Kakashi terlibat di dalamnya. Ia masih tidak tahu tentang pria berambut perak, kodok mini dan raksasa, banteng tadi, sosok misterius yang menghilang dari _kekkai-_ nya, atau sosok misterius yang mirip dengannya. Dan sekarang, mereka membahas tentang api yang membakar gedung dan mengatakan ada aura iblis dan... Uchiha.

"Kalian tidak berencana membunuh Uchiha kan?" Naruto memang merasa Uchiha perlu dihindari, pula dia masih ragu dengan Sai. Tapi, dia masih pada prinsip awalnya. Dia tidak seperti Hantu Namikaze yang dendam kesumat pada Uchiha. Dirinya tidak punya alasan untuk membunuh mereka dan kalau pun ada... dia mana mungkin membunuh. Bagaimana pun juga mereka manusia— _tapi tadi orang-orang ini menyandingkan Uchiha dan aura iblis,_ pikir Naruto.

"Madara... maksud kalian Madara, kan?" celetuk Naruto.

"Bagaimana bisa—" ucapan Kakashi dipotong oleh roh tersebut. _"Tidak mungkin. Dia seharusnya tidak lagi ada."_

"Ya," Kakashi bersikap seolah tak pernah mempertanyakan Naruto tentang pengetahuannya akan Madara. "Aku tidak merasakannya. Ini berbeda. Bagaimana, Paman?"

"Hm... ini lain dengan Madara. Tidak sekuat Madara, tapi bukan Uchiha biasa." Lantas, Jiraiya beralih pada Naruto. "Nak, apa kau tahu Uchiha mana yang mungkin melakukan ini semua?"

Naruto hendak menyebut satu nama yang paling ia curigai sejak tiga tahun terakhir. Akan tetapi, ia segera menahan ucapannya dan memalingkan wajah. Ia bersedekap dan mengingat kembali kejadian selama tiga tahun ini. Uchiha Zetsu jelas tidak ada di kehidupan mereka. Dalam satu hari, Zetsu bertukar posisi dengan Ino. Keesokan harinya, nama Uchiha Zetsu hilang dari peradaban padahal sehari sebelumnya, berita kematiannya, menjadi viral di mana-mana.

 _Sai. Aku harus memaksa Sai untuk ingat._

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, tapi ia berdecak karena sinyal yang hilang. Melihat hal itu, Jiraiya berkata, "Sinyal hilang di seluruh Konoha karena banteng tadi. Tapi di luar itu," pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya dengan iRing lotus merah. "Kau ingin menghubungi siapa?"

"Sai. Uchiha Sai."

"Uchiha Sai, kau menuduh dia pelakunya?" meski ragu, pria itu tetap mengetikkan pesan pada layar ponselnya.

"Tidak, tapi dia mungkin tahu dan dia berada di luar Konoha."

"Nah, dapat!" Jiraiya mengulurkan ponsel yang sedang menghubung nomor Sai. Naruto tak tahu nomor pada layar tersebut benar nomor Sai atau bukan, tapi dia tetap menempelkan ponsel tersebut pada telinganya. Dan saat terhubung...

"Sai."

"... Na—Naruto?" terdapat getar pada suara Sai.

"Apa yang terjadi di sana?" dugaan bahwa bukan hanya Konoha, melainkan juga di Ame muncul dalam benak Naruto.

"... Tidak ada. Kurasa kau memiliki keperluan yang lebih penting. Katakan, ada apa?"

"Zetsu."

"Zetsu?"

"Kau harus mengingatnya."

"Aku mengingatnya."

"... Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu, Naruto. Katakan dengan cepat intinya." Suara Sai terdengar gelisah dan terburu-buru. Belum lagi riuh yang menjadi latar tempat Sai membuat Naruto semakin penasaran dan menganggap dugaannya tepat.

"Ada Uchiha yang menghilang selain Zetsu? Atau ada Uchiha yang kau duga punya kekuatan seperti Madara?"

"Sai?"

"... orang tuaku—"

"Orang tuamu?!"

"Mereka sudah tiada."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Naruto semakin bingung dibuatnya.

"Tobi. Uchiha Tobi, ayah Zetsu. Dia menjadi aneh sejak tiga tahun yang lalu."

"Uchiha Tobi," Naruto melirik dua orang—dan satu roh—yang bersamanya, "bagaimana aku menemukannya?"

"Shiren sedang melacak keberadaannya. Orang tuaku bilang ia tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Dan... Menma. Jika kau bertemu dengannya, katakan waktu dia tinggal 15 menit lagi." Tidak menunggu balasan dari Naruto, Sai melanjutkan, "Aku harus pergi. Hati-hati."

Telepon terputus dan Naruto mengulang persis kata-kata Sai seraya menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Jiraiya.

"Dalam waktu 15 menit, sebelum tengah malam, kita harus menemukannya," kata Kakashi.

"Kenapa harus 15 menit, kita tidak sedang bersama—" Naruto yang baru memahami maksudnya berhenti bicara. Satu pertanyaan terjawab, tapi bukan berarti Naruto bisa paham dengan semua keadaan yang mendadak berubah dalam hitungan jam. Kenyataan bahwa Sai pergi ke Ame bersama orang tuanya membuat Naruto sadar bahwa orang tua Sai meninggal belum lama. Sai pun bisa ingat pada Zetsu dan seolah tahu banyak pun membuat Naruto merasa aneh. Selain Sai, ada juga masalah yang belum terjawab, khususnya pada keadaan tiga teman lainnya yang berada di Konoha. Kiba mungkin bisa melindungi dirinya dan apapun yang terkait dengan Madara, ia harusnya tidak akan terlibat. Namun Sakura dan Ino berbeda. Mereka bukan berasal dari keluarga biasa. Kedua berbeda dengan keluarga Kiba yang punya riwayat buruk dengan Madara—kecuali dia itu...

Terdengar dua bunyi kicauan burung. Asalnya dari ponsel Jiraiya dan juga Kakashi. Keduanya saling melihat ponsel masing-masing dan langsung bertindak.

"Aku titip mereka padamu, Kakashi," kata Jiraiya. Kakashi mengangguk dan segera bersiul memanggil sekawanan anjing di sekitarnya. Anjing-anjing itu menyeret kereta salju dan Kakashi, yang naik lebih dulu, mengedik pada Naruto juga untuk naik.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi yang tengah memasang _bluetooth headset_.

"Uchiha Tobi."

Sambil memacu anjing-anjingnya untuk menambah kecepatan, Kakashi menjelaskan strategi yang akan mereka gunakan untuk mengepung Tobi.

"Waktumu hanya enam menit." Kakashi melirik Menma sekilas.

Menma menoleh pada Naruto, _"Ini akan melelahkan, tapi bertahanlah. Enam menit waktu yang singkat."_ Meski transparan, tangan Menma bergerak seolah menggenggam tangan Naruto.

"Bersiaplah!" Kakashi yang menggiring keretanya.

Lagi, Naruto merasa tubuhnya ditinju oleh angin. Mendadak ia merasa seluruh indranya lumpuh, tapi ia masih awas dengan sekitarnya—bahkan bergerak.

Uchiha Tobi, yang sadar bahwa dirinya hendak di serang, hendak menyobek tangannya dengan pisau untuk memanggil kerbau api itu ke tempatnya. Akan tetapi, _"Rangkul dan puja semua Buddha, bagi asal mula bintang...,"_ Naruto—yang dirasuki Menma—melompat dari kereta pada tanah alun-alun Konoha. Pisau yang berada di genggaman Tobi terlempar kala angin kencang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

" _Gouzanze Myou-ou Penguasa Timur, Daiitoku Myou-ou Penguasa Barat, Kundari Myou-ou Penguasa Selatan, Kongou Myou-ou Penguasa Utara."_ Tiap menyebutkan nama dewa, tangannya bergerak membentuk _mudra_ masing-masing dewa. _"Tundukkan, sucikan, dan hancurkan! Patahkan segel dan datanglah pada kami, Dewa Takaokami!"_ tangannya membentuk petir di udara.

Sinar sekaligus halilintar merambat darinya. Naruto terkesiap, tapi tak bisa bereaksi lebih dari sekedar melihat tatkala sosok naga putih muncul di hadapannya. Naga itu segera mengikat sosok Uchiha Tobi yang mulai terbakar menjadi abu. Kini, bukan lagi takjub yang Naruto rasakan, melainkan takut sekaligus kesal. Hendak ia berteriak keras dan mengguncang roh yang merasuki tubuhnya, tapi lehernya terasa kering dan bahkan—kini ia merasa sesak untuk bernapas. Lumpuh yang semula hanyalah imaji kini menjadi nyata. Matanya terasa berat dan limbung tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah itu. Hanya basah dari rinai hujan yang mengiringi rapalan mantra belasan orang di sekitarnya lah yang terakhir ia dengar sebelum menyambut gelap.

* * *

 **a/n:** panjang banget ini. Ditulis lama karena nyari referensinya susah. Saya harus belajar Go dulu, meski pesan saya selalu, "Jangan dipikirin" karena ini fiktif—saya merasa mungkin/gak mungkin tentang membuat teratai pada Go, tapi harusnya sih bisa kalau emang niat #alah. Untuk mantra, itu referensinya saya ambil dari Shounen Onmyouji karena lengkap di sana. Buat yang gak tahu tentang _mudra_ , itu semacam gerak tangan saat ngerapal jurus kalau di canon.

Ini pindah-pindah lokasi dan chapter ini padat banget meski satu hari kejadiannya. Chapter depan bakal kembali pendek untuk bahas kehidupan setelah kejadian ini. Soal Sakura dan Ino, akan di bahas di chapter depan sebelum hilang untuk beberapa chapter karena setelah ini akan fokus pada sekolah dan organisasi.

Untuk chapter extra, kelihatannya gak penting tapi penting loh. Di chapter extra, saya bakal jelasin tentang _plothole_ dan fokus pada Uchiha atau Akatsuki karena kadang susah buat narasiin mereka di cerita utama yang karakternya masih _bodoh_.

 **typo akan diurus nanti** —saya bakal cek nanti siang/sore.

 **ETA:** saya iseng cek kan... taunya kok chapter ini ada yang janggal. Pemisah tiap _scene_ -nya gak ada dan saya gatel. Alhasil saya edit dengan menambahkan pemisah seperti yang seharusnya. Anw, untuk kelanjutan ff ini masih belum tau bisa saya bikin kapan. Draft dll sudah ada tapi saya belum ada _mood_ buat lanjutin karena in banget. Mohon pengertiannya ya pembaca sekalian.


	5. Chapter 4 - Humpty

**a/n:** Setelah mempertimbangkan berulang kali, akhirnya chapter empat dipisah jadi dua bagian.

 **Panduan membaca:** chapter ini akan dibagi ke dalam beberapa seksi, sama seperti chapter sebelumnya. Akan tetapi timeline-nya tidak maju seperti chapter kemarin. Tiap pindah seksi, timeline-nya dimulai dari nol (seperti isi bensin #alah) atau dia mulai dengan timeline baru menuju timeline kemarin dan maju ke depan.

* * *

Ada belasan orang, pria maupun wanita, berdiri melingkar di alun-alun kota. Tak ada atribut pada pakaian mereka, sebagaimana sekelompok agen yang berjaga lima meter di belakang mereka. Masing-masing tangan mereka mengapit kertas mantra—berwarna putih dengan kanji yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam—di antara jari telunjuk dan tengah serta memegang _mala_ —sejenis tasbih versi hindu di tangan kiri. Bibir mereka merapal mantra seirama, begitu khusyuk, mengarah pada dua—atau tiga entitas—yang berada di tengah sana.

Pemimpin kelompok itu, pria berambut putih yang bernama Jiraiya, mengetukkan ujung tongkatnya pada tanah. Gemerencing dari pangkal tongkat itu terdengar nyaring usai keheningan akibat petir yang menyambar di tengah-tengah sana. Tubuh salah seorang Uchiha yang semula terkekang oleh naga putih perlahan menjadi abu. Abu itu terbang terbawa oleh angin yang secara magis mengantarkannya masuk ke dalam kendi.

 _Kring..._

Gemerencing terdengar lagi. Tiap orang yang berkeliling memperkuat fokus mereka. _Tak boleh lepas,_ kurang lebih itulah yang berada di pikiran mereka semua agar tugas mereka tuntas: memasukkan abu itu ke dalam kendi tanpa ada yang berserakan dan mencari mangsa di tempat lain.

Di saat yang sama, entitas lain yang berada di dekat jasad tersebut jatuh berlutut. Nyeri pada dengkul maupun letih pada sekujur tubuh tak membuatnya membuka mulut untuk mengaduh ataupun mengeluh. Rambut sewarna matahari itu lepek oleh hujan. Wajah yang terhalangi helaian poni pirang itu, tampak kuyu.

Pemuda dengan rambut pirang yang sama, yang tidak terpengaruh oleh hujan, menengadah. Sepasang mata sewarna laut lepas itu memandang rintik hujan yang menembus dirinya. Tarikkan napas yang ia buat kala itu bagaikan omong kosong, sebagaimana dengan senyum yang ia ukir setelahnya kala menoleh ke belakang.

" _Selamat tinggal,"_ kata orang yang mendapat label pembohong dan pembunuh dari _doppelganger_ -nya—yang kini jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

 **Solilokui**

— _wacana antara aku dan dia yang tak kasat_

© UQ

NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

 _ **Humpty-Dumpty sat on a wall**_

.

.

Wanita Yamanaka itu terbangun dengan degup jantung yang begitu cepat. Ia, yang terlelap di sofa selagi menonton drama pagi, kini duduk mematung. Tatapannya kosong, tidak pada layar televisi lebar dan tipis di depan sana, yang masih menayangkan drama kesukaannya.

Wanita itu mencengkeram ujung roknya dengan erat, lalu menggeleng keras. Ia berjalan tertatih untuk mengambil telepon. Nomor suaminya segera ia hubungi tanpa perlu mengingat lama—sudah berada di luar kepala.

Saat sudah tersambung, maka terucaplah kata-kata yang tak lagi terdengar selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi," kata wanita itu.

"Apa itu mimpi yang _biasanya_?" jawab suara berat di seberang sana, suara Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Ya, akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi hari ini. Anak gadis kita mungkin dalam bahaya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti, mimpiku kabur sekali. Semua terjadi begitu cepat...," wanita itu menelan ludah, "mata biru itu menatapku dengan sedih. Aku takut Ino kenapa-kenapa setelah mimpi aneh dan juga hal yang Kakashi katakan."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan orang dan melaporkan ini pada markas." Suara tegas itu lantas melembut saat berkata, "Beristirahatlah. Anak kita akan baik-baik saja. Ada Sakura yang selalu di sampingnya."

Tak memakan banyak waktu, perkataan Inoichi terlaksana sebagaimana yang ia katakan pada sang istri di rumah. Tiga orang segera mengekori Ino dan Sakura yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kafe, di Utara Konoha.

Kedua gadis itu kembali mengitari sekeliling kota untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai Lotus Ungu. Mereka tidak berkecil hati karena kedua temannya pun sama-sama belum mendapatkan petunjuk. Lain daripada itu, langit di atas mereka begitu biru dan bersih dari awan tebal. Semilir angin yang sejuk memuat Ino tak mengeluh jikalau dirinya kepanasan.

Dering berlainan yang terdengar bersamaan membuat keduanya menepi dan berhenti melangkah. Keduanya sama-sama mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas selempang yang tersampir di pundak dengan warna berlainan, tapi senada dengan ponsel mereka—biru untuk Ino dan merah jambu untuk Sakura.

"Kamu bisa melihatnya, Sakura?" tanya Ino.

Kedua jemari Sakura menyentuh layar untuk memperbesar gambar. Dahinya mengerut saat mengamati gambar yang baru saja Naruto kirimkan. Lalu, gadis berkulit porselen itu menggeleng lesu. Bibirnya yang seranum kulit apel terbuka mengatakan, "Sepertinya hanya Naruto yang bisa melihat."

" _Yeah_ , menurutku juga begitu," kata Ino seraya mengetik.

 **[** _Aku dan Sakura tidak melihat apapun_

 _〈_ _(_ _。_ _)_

 _Semangat, Naruto! Kiba!_

 _Kami berdua akan terus mencari juga di sini!_

⌒ _ﾟ_ _(_ ౪◟ _)_ _ﾟ_ **]**

Usai mengetik, Ino menoleh pada Sakura yang juga sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengecek GPS.

"Ayo!" ajak Ino menuju halte.

Kedua gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan menuju toko bunga yang lain. Namun, sama seperti sebelumnya, mereka tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun di sana atau di sekitar toko bunga itu. Padahal, toko bunga yang baru saja mereka datangi merupakan toko bunga terakhir yang ada pada daftar.

"Jangan-jangan dugaan awal kita memang benar!" tebak Ino sambil mengacungkan telunjuk yang menyentuh bibir berpoles _lipbalm_ sewarna sitrun yang mengilap.

"Kalau begitu semakin membingungkan kita harus mencari kemana."

Sakura memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi kemana harus mencari. Tak ada petunjuk yang dapat mengantarkan mereka selain pada toko bunga atau bar. Lantaran belum cukup usia, bar tidak mungkin dimasuki. Lagipula, hal itu juga bertentangan dengan usia murid akademi tersebut. Akademi tersebut menerima murid dari berbagai rentang usia. Anggota tim yang diceritakan pada novel tersebut tidak semuanya berusia sama. Ada yang sepuluh tahun, ada yang 18 tahun, dan ada yang 22 tahun.

Kedua gadis yang kini berdiri di bawah kanopi toko musik itu menghela napas. Pandangan Sakura lantas jatuh pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka, atau lampu merah yang tengah menyala, atau pada jejeran kendaraan yang berbaris rapih menunggu lampu berubah hijau.

"Dari puluhan orang di sekitar kita, apa mungkin salah satunya merupakan bagian dari Lotus Ungu?" bisik Sakura.

Ino menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri saat menimbang ucapan Sakura. "Kita tidak tahu jumlah persisnya anggota mereka. Organisasi ini kedengaran rahasia dan misterius sekali. Tapi mereka seperti kecoa saja yang bisa muncul dimana-mana."

Sakura tertawa saat mendengar analogi yang Ino ucapkan. "Kalau memang mereka bisa muncul sewaktu-waktu, mereka pasti menyebar dimana-mana. Setidaknya ada beberapa orang atau dua-tiga tim di tiap wilayah, bukan?"

Satu tim terdiri dari tiga orang dan satu mentor. Mentor bisa juga menangani lebih dari satu tim kecil.

"Misalkan semua kejadian mistis di dalam novel itu nyata," tambah Sakura, "menurutku aneh kalau selama ini kita tidak mengalami apa-apa selain kejadian di vila atau ingatanku tentang kamu yang berubah wujud."

"Hm, hm, benar..." Ino menganggap ucapan Sakura ada benarnya—alias tidak semuanya benar. Ino tidak bisa membantah tentang dirinya yang berubah karena dia tidak ingat apa-apa tentang itu, tapi ada hal lain yang mengusiknya dan membuat ia tidak setuju sepenuhnya dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Tapi kita memang tidak sensitif seperti Naruto. Bisa saja ada kejadian lain selain dua kejadian yang kita alami dan Naruto tahu tentang itu. Maksudku, kalau dia hanya bisa melihat dan— _hanya selalu melihat_ ," tekan Ino, "dia tidak mungkin bisa melakukan trik aneh itu, kan?"

Sakura terdiam setelahnya. Ino yang menyadari hal itu segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya lanjut berjalan.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya pada Naruto, tapi anak itu seperti banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kadang-kadang aku merasa dia seperti orang lain...," ucap Ino, menggantung.

"Seperti di vila?"

"Iya, seperti saat itu. Dia menjadi taktis dan serius sekali. Aku tidak menuduh dia punya kelainan kepribadian atau sejenisnya, tapi untuk seseorang bisa bersikap di luar ekspetasi seperti itu, pasti ada banyak hal dalam hidupnya yang di luar ekspetasi kita."

Ino tidak pernah menyinggung tentang latar belakang Naruto sebagaimana para gadis atau lelaki di sekolahnya dulu. Tak jarang mereka membicarakan Naruto saat yang bersangkutan jauh dari jarak pandang. Macam-macam saja topiknya, mulai dari Naruto yang yatim-piatu, hubungan terlarang Naruto dan Kakashi, Naruto yang selalu mengantuk karena menjadi gigolo di malam hari, atau Naruto yang mendapat keuntungan dari Kakashi dan mendapat nilai bagus, atau lainnya.

Uzumaki Naruto bukan orang yang punya nama. Uzumaki Naruto berbeda dengan Haruno—Yamanaka Sakura yang diangkat oleh keluarga Ino. Sakura punya citra yang lebih buruk kalau menyangkut latar belakangnya. Ia dibuang oleh ibunya sendiri di toilet pusat perbelanjaan milik Yamanaka dan meninggalkan secarik surat pada dus di mana Sakura menangis kencang. Berita tentangnya membuat heboh seantero Konoha waktu itu. Apalagi keputusan keluarga Yamanaka yang membuat banyak orang terkagum pada keluarga kaya itu dan juga bersimpati pada Sakura kecil. Karena insiden itu pula posisi Yamanaka semakin—atau kembali—kuat di negara Api. Dan karenanya, tak ada yang berani menjelek-jelekkan Sakura terlebih mata dan telinga Yamanaka tidak hanya satu.

Sirat merah menyelip di antara putih dan biru. Bercak jingga lambat laun memenuhi kanvas biru di atas sana, membuat kedua gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyudahi pencarian hari ini. Keduanya berdiri bersebelahan pada tiang halte, menunggu bis pertama dari tiga bis menuju rumah. Selagi menunggu, Ino mengecek ponselnya. Ia heran pada ponselnya yang berhenti berdering setelah pesan dari Kiba yang menyuruh Naruto untuk berhati-hati.

"Apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Ino menoleh ke arah utara. Di sana langit begitu gelap seolah akan turun hujan. Padahal berdasarkan ramalan cuaca yang tersiar pagi tadi, seharian itu akan cerah atau sedikit berawan. Namun, awan di bagian utara sana begitu gelap dan—

 _BO—_

"A-astaga! Apa itu barusan?!" Ino nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya.

Sakura yang terkejut pun terlonjak dan melihat ke arah yang sama. Tapi, keterkejutannya segera pudar. Ino dan dirinya mungkin saja berhalusinasi. Dari arah sana, tak ada asap yang tampak setelah ledakan, tidak pula orang-orang di sekitar mereka terkejut.

"Ini aneh, Ino," bisik Sakura yang bergeser merapat pada saudara tirinya.

"Uh, aku mengerti maksudmu. Tapi kita tidak salah dengar, kan?" tanya Ino memastikan sekali lagi.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar dengar tapi tiba-tiba semua itu lenyap. Bahkan suara ledakannya terlalu menggantung. Kau ingat hukum perambatan gelombang, kan?"

"Ya. Ini aneh sekali."

Suara akan merambat melalui udara memantul oleh dinding-dinding beton dari gedung-gedung di sana. Ketika memantul, suara tidak seharusnya berhenti di tengah-tengah melainkan terus hingga getarannya hilang. Namun, itu tidak terjadi pada suara ledakkan di Selatan Konoha. Mereka yang berada di Utara tidak mendengar lebih daripada separuh bunyi awal dan—

Saat berpikir dan terus menatap ke arah yang sama, Ino pun menyadari keanehan lainnya. "Sakura, bukankah tadi ada awan gelap di sana?"

"... itu juga hilang?" pupil pada sepasang zamrud milik Sakura mengecil. Ia menangkup mulutnya yang melongo pada penampakan aneh nan jauh di sana.

"Kiba dan Naruto tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa, jangan-jangan mereka dalam bahaya," keluh Ino. "Sai juga tidak membuka grup dari tadi. Dia sesibuk apa, sih?" panik dan kesal membuat Ino menghentak-hentakkan kakinya pada trotoar. "Aku akan coba menghubungi Naruto, kamu hubungi Kiba. Lalu—"

"Nona Ino, Nona Sakura," ucap salah satu dari tiga orang pria dengan setelan hitam dan juga _bluetooth earbud_ di salah satu telinga menghampiri kedua gadis itu. Mereka menunjukkan lambang klan Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi.

"Maaf apabila kami mengganggu waktu nona-nona sekalian, akan tetapi Tuan dan Nyonya ingin Nona pulang segera."

Ino dan Sakura tak langsung percaya. "Apa buktinya kalau kau orang suruhan—" ponsel yang berada pada tangan Ino berdering, "—ayah?" ia segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ayah? Ada apa?"

"Ikutlah dengan _mereka_ ," kata Inoichi seolah bisa melihat situasi mereka secara langsung.

Mendengar nada bicara Inoichi yang begitu serius, sama kala mengisahkan ceirta tentang Sakura di ruang keluarga dulu sekali, Ino pun mengerti apabila hal buruk tengah atau telah terjadi.

Melihat ekspresi Ino yang mendadak kaku, Sakura pun bertanya, "Ino, ada apa?"

Ino menggeleng. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dan tersenyum pada saudaranya. "Ayo, Sakura!"

.

.

 _ **Humpty-Dumpty had a great fall**_

.

.

Hari itu Sasuke bertugas bersama Deidara untuk membeli keperluan bulanan mereka. Dengan Deidara, yang tidak kasatmata, ia bisa terlihat oleh orang-orang lainnya. Mendapatkan atensi seperti dulu, anehnya membuat ia merindu. Ia rindu pada kehidupannya menjadi manusia normal, tinggal bersama keluarga dan juga dengan gadis itu. Namun, berulang kali ia melanggar tabu selama tinggal bersama _keluarga barunya_. Semakin sering ia melanggar tabu, semakin seringlah Madara menjadi.

Kedatangan Zetsu yang tak terduga rupanya mampu membuat pemuda Uchiha ini lebih tenang. Anehnya, ucapan sepupu belang itu terdengar meyakinkan lebih daripada Itachi maupun Obito yang lebih senior. Tapi jika disandingkan dengan Deidara, yang cengengesan sambil membawa banyak dua kantong pada masing-masing tangan, ucapan Itachi dan Obito lebih meyakinkan.

Bagaimana tidak? Deidara ini... bagaimana menjelaskannya. Dia seperti bocah tujuh tahun yang kerap lupa pada tiap informasi yang diberikan belum lama. Ia seperti idiot dan begitu mudah untuk menipunya—karenanya Sasuke menyuruh Deidara membawa semua belanjaan sendiri.

"Heh, Cebol, capek nih!" keluh Deidara.

"Itachi dulu begitu sebelum jadi pintar. Aku, Zetsu, juga. Paman Obito juga," Ucap Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Deidara sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku.

Sasuke terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan Deidara yang berada di belakangnya. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa Deidara itu idiot, tapi ada kalanya dia lupa keidiotan yang Deidara punya benar-benar totok sampai-sampai hal sederhana membuntuti Sasuke saja dia tak mampu lakukan dengan baik.

Jarak antara Deidara dengan Sasuke kian lama kian jauh. Orang-orang berjalan mendahului Deidara dan menghalangi pandangan pria pirang yang berusia 24 tahun—tapi rupanya masih 19 tahun, sebaya dengan Sasuke, karena ia masuk toko di usia itu. Tubuh Deidara yang tinggi tidak membantu. Belum lagi poninya yang menyamping dan angin yang terus berembus dan bikin merinding itu membuat poninya makin menghalangi pandangan dan fokusnya teralihkan pada kuduk yang berdiri.

"D-duh geli, aduh merinding... aduh—eh, Cebol? Cebooolll!" Deidara memekik, tapi di saat yang sama suara klakson berbunyi meredam teriakannya.

Sasuke yang sudah jauh, kini tak lagi kasatmata oleh orang-orang sekitarnya—kecuali mereka melakukan kontak, tapi itu juga sama saja bohong saat mereka mulai membuat jarak karena Sasuke akan hilang lagi bagai angin. Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu—tapi rupanya seperti baru lulus SMA, alias 18 tahun—mengusap tengkuknya yang meremang. Ia bergidik, lalu menoleh ke belakang, menduga Deidara melakukan macam-macam pada dirinya di belakang sana. Akan tetapi, batang hidung Deidara tak terjangkar oleh manik kelam Sasuke. Ia pun tidak menemukan Deidara di belakang lima sampai sepuluh orang di belakang sana.

Karenanya, ia berbalik arah dan mencari Deidara. Langkahnya cepat dan geraknya gesit menghindari orang-orang sekitar. Tak sampai sepuluh menit, ia sudah tiba di pasar modern tempatnya berbelanja dengan Deidara. Namun, keberadaan Deidara belum juga ditemukan. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk menyusuri gang. Kala mencari, ia mengumpat dalam hati dan mengingatkan dirinya, _Lain kali ikat dia dengan tambang_.

Hari yang semakin gelap dan perasaan yang tak enak ini membuat Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya. Akibatnya, saat berbelok di sebuah gang, bahunya menubruk bahu seseorang dengan keras. Tubuh yang terlatih itu tetap berdiri tegap sekalipun tubrukkan tadi cukup keras—karena dia terlalu buru-buru dan gelisah entah karena apa.

Sepasang netra hitamnya menatap bingung pada bocah yang tampak panik melihat sosoknya. Bocah pirang itu melangkah mundur dan membuat jarak, tapi mereka masih saling tatap. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangan agar kontak mata itu berakhir dan ia bisa hilang dari pandangan si bocah. Namun, saat ia melirik bocah itu lagi, bocah itu masih menatapnya dan memasang kuda-kuda yang aneh.

 _Apa dia suruhannya kakek?_

Itu merupakan satu dari pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam kepala. Namun, ia tidak mengerti alasan kakeknya menyuruh bocah ini melabraknya dengan kuda-kuda aneh seperti itu. Madara harusnya tahu—walau Sasuke tidak akan tahu juga bagaimana cara orang itu tahu—kalau keturunan generasi kesekiannya itu jago bela diri. Dengan kuda-kuda bocah pirang di hadapannya, Sasuke bisa langsung membuat bocah itu jatuh dengan mengait kaki si bocah dengan kakinya.

 _Tapi... mungkin saja itu jurus yang diajarkan sekte tertentu?_

Ia masih belum paham, tepatnya masa bodoh, dengan permasalahan Madara di masa lalu yang merambah hingga masa sekarang. Ia menolak paham pada sejarah keluarganya dengan Hyuuga atau keluarga besar lainnya. Jangankan soal sekte atau Madara, dia bahkan seorang atheist yang berpikir tak ada gunanya memikirkan siapa yang paling esa atau melakukan puja-puja.

Sasuke bertanya tentang sekte dan bocah itu tidak paham. Dugaannya keliru, Sasuke kesal dan berdecak. Waktunya terbuang untuk hal yang tidak perlu dan—

Puluhan gagak yang terbang dari satu titik di sebelah sana membuat sel-sel otaknya bekerja cepat. Gagak-gagak itu merupakan antek-antek Madara. Sosok tak berjasad itulah yang membuat Sasuke sedari tadi merasa gelisah. Firasatnya tak pernah salah apabila berkaitan dengan Madara. Ia selalu bisa menebak jikalau Madara hendak bertindak, tapi tak pernah bisa ia lepas dari jeratan sosok itu.

"Tch," decak Sasuke. Segeralah ia pergi dari sana. Ia harus mencari Deidara atau memastikan bukan Deidara-lah yang menjadi umpan Madara—stok bulanan mereka jadi taruhan pasalnya.

Namun, ia menubruk sesuatu. Tangannya meraba dan merasakan adanya dinding yang menghalangi langkahnya. Sasuke berbalik dan berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan?" datar nada suaranya, tapi tajam tatapannya.

Dadanya semakin terasa sesak. Ia gelisah, tapi tubuhnya tak bergetar. Konflik batin semacam ini sering ia alami ketika hal irasional terjadi—ketika ia menyadari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ada menjadi ada.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan makhluk sepertimu berkeliaran sembarangan di sini," kata bocah itu.

Ada ada pertanyaan yang muncul saat itu: alasan bocah itu bisa tahu—yang langsung ia sambar dengan retoris—dan kemunculan kotak korek api pada genggamannya. Meski kaget, bingung, dan panik, Sasuke masih mempertahankan ekspresinya. Seringainya sama sempurna kala ia tenang—ditarik sedikit salah satu sudut bibirnya, matanya mengerling merendahkan, dan terdengar dengus yang samar sebagai pengganti tawa.

Tahu dirinya terjebak situasi, ia hanya bisa menggunakan satu-satunya cara untuk lari. Tangannya bersiap mengambil sebatang korek dari dalam kotak. Ia hanya perlu menunggu saat bocah itu lengah atau aba-aba dari pemilik asli korek tersebut.

Suara ledakkan terdengar dari arah yang sama dengan terbangnya gagak-gagak tadi. Melihat bagaimana bocah itu lengah, Sasuke gunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyalakan koreknya dan meniupkan korek itu.

 _Bawa aku pulang,_ pintanya dalam hati.

Dan Sasuke hilang dari dalam _kekkai_ buatan Naruto.

Di saat yang sama, Deidara sedang mengeluh. Pria pirang itu menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa dan melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Si Cebol belum balik juga? Tch. Sudah meninggalkanku tiba-tiba, dia malah keluyuran seenak pantat rambutnya. Tch."

"Tenanglah, Sasuke mungkin sedang kewalahan mencarimu," kata Itachi yang meletakkan es teh untuk Deidara.

"Huh, kalau saja bukan karena burung gagak yang aku ikuti, aku bisa gak pulang sampai nanti malam." Deidara melepas dahaga, menghabiskan segelas dalam satu waktu. Deidara menyeka bibirnya. Gelas itu ia taruh pada meja, lalu ia mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang, bersandar pada sofa. "Awas saja kalau si cebol itu pulang. Aku akan—"

Sekejap Sasuke tiba di ruang tamu tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Tapi, permintaannya tak pernah terkabul dengan mulus. Ia tiba, tapi tubuhnya segera ambruk. Madara selalu menuntut bayaran yang menurutnya imbang—padahal bagi Sasuke tidak. Dan setelah merengut kebebasannya, kini Madara hendak mengambil matanya. Mata kirinya yang kini terasa perih, hingga ia menjerit dan membuat penghuni rumah itu bergerak sigap.

"A-astaga, bukan aku! Sumpah!" Deidara membentuk V dengan kedua telunjuk dan jari tengahnya yang ia goyang-goyangkan mengikuti gelengan kepalanya.

Kotak korek api yang terjatuh di sisi Sasuke segera Itachi, yang sudah berjongkok di samping adiknya, mengambil kotak itu. Matanya memincing saat membuka dan melihat isi batangan korek itu. Jumlahnya berkurang lagi satu dan itu berarti Sasuke telah menggunakan satu batang untuk pulang dengan cara yang aneh.

"Arghh!" rintih Sasuke yang meringkuk di lantai. Begitu perih dan panas mata kirinya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang hendak Madara perbuat pada matanya sebagai bayaran, tapi ia tidak ingin sukarela meberikannya begitu saja terlebih ia sadar bahwa situasinya tadi merupakan skenario yang Madara buat—begitu dugaannya.

Ledakkan di luar toko membuat yang lainnya tersentak. Zetsu yang semula berada di lantai dua, menyudahi kegiatan membacanya di kamar kala melihat keanehan dari jendela. Selain langit yang sewarna darah, puluhan gagak yang memenuhi angkasa membentuk awan hitam begitu mencurigakan baginya. Dan ketika ia melihat salah satu dinding dilahap api, ia pun tahu dirinya tidak bisa tinggal diam.

Ketika turun ke lantai satu, ke ruang tamu, ia pun melihat empat orang dewasa itu berjongkok di sekitar Sasuke.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Zetsu.

"Matanya. Dia melakukan kontrak lain dengan ini untuk tiba di toko, entah apa alasannya." Itachi melempar kotak korek api itu pada Zetsu.

Zetsu mengangkat kotak korek itu dengan tangan kirinya yang normal. "Hee..." Ia menyeringai saat berhasil menerka-nerka skenario yang Madara mainkan—meski sebagian saja, seperempat untuk keseluruhan, seutuhnya untuk Sasuke.

Zetsu menggigit ujung sarung tangan pada telunjuknya dan menariknya agar lepas. Tampaklah telapak tangannya yang hitam dan beracun laiknya napas Beatrice Rappaccini.

"Pegang tangannya dan angkat wajahnya!" perintah Zetsu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori, skeptis pada hal yang Zetsu rencanakan.

"Lakukan saja kalau ingin dia hidup _normal_ ," balas Zetsu yang melenyapkan kotak korek api itu dengan tangan kanannya.

Mendengar hal itu, Itachi menoleh pada Obito. Pria tua dengan rupa usia 21 tahun itu mengangkat bahu. Tak ingin adiknya menderita lebih lama, Itachi pun melakukan apa yang Zetsu minta.

"Tolong aku," pintanya pada ketiga orang lainnya. Deidara tak segan membantu. Sasori dan Obito agak ragu dan saling beradu tatap, tapi kemudian ikut mengulurkan tangan untuk menahan tubuh Sasuke memberontak.

Mereka terkesiap mendapati tangan Sasuke merah dengan darah, begitu pula dengan pipi kiri dan sekitar mata kirinya. Deidara yang mendapat bagian memegangi kepala Sasuke menahan mual saat melihat rupa mata kiri Sasuke yang semerah darah dengan bentuk pupil yang aneh dan sklera mata—bagian putih pada mata—menghitam.

Segeralah tangan Zetsu yang hitam menutupi mata kiri Sasuke. Sasuke masih terus merintih seiring dengan halilintar maupun kegaduhan lain yang terdengar di luar sana. Lambat, namun berangsur-angsur kulit di sekitar mata kiri Sasuke mengeriput. Alisnya pun tampak kendur.

Melihat keanehan itu, Itachi pun bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Masih dengan tangan yang menyentuh mata kiri Sasuke, Zetsu menjawab, "Bagian tubuhku yang kanan, yang hitam, dapat membuat segala sesuatu yang bersentuhan dengannya bertambah tua lalu lenyap."

Zetsu mengetahui itu saat menyentuh setangkai mawar segar di hari pertamanya tiba di sini. Semalaman ia kesulitan untuk berpakaian karena sebagian pakaiannya tampak kumal dimakan usia. Namun keesokan harinya, tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan paket di dalam kamarnya, sebuah pakaian abadi—begitu tulisan pada kertasnya—yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh Madara. Ia tahu ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi, yang tidak ia ketahui bagaimana bisa terjadi. Tapi, dia terus menggunakan pakaian itu hingga detik ini, sebuah pakaian pada era Heian berlapis-lapis dengan warna hitam dan putih pada celananya, lalu lambang Uchiha di punggungnya. Setelah menggunakannya, Zetsu pun mengerti mengapa baju itu dikatakan abadi. Selain tidak terpengaruh oleh tubuhnya yang beracun, baju itu pun tak perlu dicuci, selalu wangi— _hio_ alias dupa—dan rapih.

"Kau ingin melenyapkan matanya?" tanya Itachi tak percaya.

"Tidak, bukankah Kakek Madara bisa marah kalau aku mengotak-atik pionnya sampai berlebihan begitu?" senyum sinisnya tertuju pada dua dari keenam orang yang berada di sana.

Merasa cukup, Zetsu menjauhkan tangannya. "Otot matanya akan sulit bergerak, kelopaknya juga terlalu berat untuk diangkat, dan... kalian bisa lihat sendiri itu apa." Ia menunjuk noda yang menghalangi pupil aneh Sasuke—katarak.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

* * *

 **a/n:** jadi Yamanaka selain pebisnis, mereka juga punya kerjaan lain yaitu agen mata-mata, yang dulunya dikelola Haruno. Inoichi saat ini jadi bosnya. Nah, agen-agen yang jaga di belakang pasukannya Jiraiya itu orangnya Inoichi.

Lalu, saya bersyukur banget (untuk kesekian kalinya karena masalah serupa kerap muncul) di chapter satu gak deskrip apa-apa selain dialog Sai sebut Haruno. Jadi, menyesuaikan dengan keterangan di **Fiksasi** , Sakura itu diangkat oleh Yamanaka—marganya Yamanaka. Dia tahu dirinya Haruno, begitu juga dengan Ino maupun keluarganya. Tapi di luar itu gak ada yang tahu keluarga aslinya—orang Akatsuki pengecualian karena dia punya Tuhan Madara #heh.

Lalu tentang revolusi yang Zetsu rencanakan makin diperjelas di sini. (apa kalian bisa menemukan _hints-_ nya?)


End file.
